Deathful Darkness
by Forlorn Melody
Summary: Years before, the Digidestined defeated Piedmon. Or so they thought. Now Piedmon wants his revenge, within the Dark Ocean. Includes Takari, Tai OC and a little Sorato in later chapters. Update: Chapter 1 revised for easier reading
1. Prolouge

Prologue: A Desperate Chance  
  
It was dark. Most people were asleep. Others were wishing that they were. The night seemed peaceful. Heighten View Terrace, a city unaware.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken. A man ran down the streets. In his hands he carried a small circular object. His blonde hair was kept in a ponytail. A long white robe covered his body. He stopped, breathing heavily. The man glanced towards an apartment building. It was tall, too tall.  
  
Out of nowhere, a monster formed. He resembled a joker, except much larger. Orange hair stuck straight from a black and white mask. An evil grin was fixed on his face. "Admit it, Genai, you just can't win." Piedmon sneered.  
  
"You're wrong, Piedmon, the light always pieces the darkness, always." Genai gasped. He broke into a mad dash up the staircase. Why couldn't the apartment be on the bottom story? Finally Genai reached his destination. The man glanced behind him, Piedmon was hot on his trail.  
  
As fast as he could, Genai turned the doorknob. Inside, the apartment echoed the outside. A light streamed from an entrance to the bathroom. Genai ducked under the couch.  
  
Young Tai Kamiya dragged himself out of it. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. His goggles were fixed on his head, as usual. Tai mumbled and stopped.  
  
Come on.I don't have time for this. Genai checked the orb he held. It was still okay, the life of both worlds depended on it. The digicore glowed in the moonlight.  
  
~* Flash back ~* The room was huge. Though it was perfect for the inhabitants. They wore robes of ivory. The Entities of Light sat in a large and perfect circle. Suddenly a huge argument broke out. "We must destroy the dark spores!" One shouted.  
  
"Forget that, we should be worrying about the Dark Masters!" Another retorted.  
  
"What about the Digimon Sovereigns! Can't they take care of it?"  
  
"Yeah!" All the Entities agreed.  
  
Suddenly the entrance burst open. Piedmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and Puppetmon stormed in. The clown stepped forward. " I regret to inform you, but the Sovereign can no longer protect you."  
  
Puppetmon added, "yeah! They were wimps too!"  
  
".So easy to defeat" Machinedramon sneered. After saying that, they attacked every Entity. All were deleted. The Dark Masters took off with the crests, the digieggs, and the digivices. Though they made a mistake. They left one Entity wounded, but alive.  
  
Genai crawled out of the rubble. He leaped into a robot and chased after his enemies. The man managed to nab the digivices and the digieggs. Unfortunately, Genai couldn't save himself. Piedmon caught him with a dark spore.  
  
~* End Flash back ~*  
  
That was the reason Genai was here; to deliver the digicore to the right person. Kari Kamiya. Though he only had a few minutes left as his younger self. If Genai didn't make it back to the Digital world, he would become old and strange looking. Soon the police would stop him, and he'd never accomplish his mission. Genai's patience ran out. He took some white powder out of his robe. The substance threw Tai into unconsciousness. Carefully stepping past the boy, Genai entered the bedroom.  
  
Inside lay the recipient of the orb. That caused Genai to experience another memory.  
  
~* Flash back ~*  
  
Kari stuck her head under her bunk bed. Her brother Tai followed her. At the other end, stood what appeared to be a black bubble with eyes and ears. As usual, Tai came up with a brave plan. He threw his goggles at it. Suddenly a burst of bubbles threw Tai across the room. The creature started "singing" and more bubbles emerged from his mouth. Young Kari started whistling along with it. Soon the whole room was filled with bubbles.  
  
Later on, Kari and her brother found themselves outside. They seemed to be fighting a losing battle with their new friend Greymon. He was terribly injured, almost dying. Kari tried to whistle Greymon from sleep, but she kept coughing. Finally Tai snatched the whistle from her and blew loudly. It was then that Greymon found the strength to beat Parrotmon.  
  
~* End Flash back ~*  
  
Little did Kari know, but that was only a test. She and her brother passed. Kari was perfect to the Bearer of the Core. Tai was suited to be a leader.  
  
Suddenly Piedmon interrupted Genai's thoughts. The clown burst through the window, and part of the wall. Without warning, he grabbed Genai. His digicore fell out of his hand.  
  
"No." Genai screamed. Then something unexpected happened. Kari woke up. She rubbed her eyelids. Little Kari picked up the digicore.  
  
"What's this?' She asked herself.  
  
"Give that to me!" Piedmon growled.  
  
Kari screamed and moved away. Suddenly the digicore found it's way into her chest. It put Kari back to sleep.  
  
"I'll have my revenge Genai. Don't worry, I'll make sure that anyone, including that girl, who interferes with my plan will be destroyed." He sneered. 


	2. Phone Calls

Avalon: Thanks for the compliments! I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could.  
  
Marika Tairys: Again, I'm glad that you like it. Paragraphs separated!  
  
Melody: DAVIS! YOUR TURN!  
  
Davis: The only things Melody owns is Jael, and her possessed computer.  
  
Eight years later. A teenage girl strode towards two doors. Her hair was raven colored, with golden streaks. It was long and curly. The girl was beautiful and cunning. Wearing baggy cargo pants and a black tee shirt, she stood out in a crowd.  
  
"Jael!" A voice called out from behind the doors.  
  
Jael's walk speeded up to a jog. Why was it always those doors? They were tall and menacing. Those doors were distant reminders of her wretched past. Suddenly they burst open. Inside was a clown like creature, sitting on a tall throne. He stared through Jael as he spoke:  
  
"I have a job for you."  
  
Jael wondered what scared her about Piedmon. Could it be that piercing gaze? Probably, and that evil smile he always has. She tried to remove herself from his gaze. It didn't work. "At your service."  
  
Suddenly picture of a boy wearing goggles appeared behind him. He had brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. The boy seemed familiar. "His name is Tai Kamiya. He lives in Odaiba, Japan." The clown stated.  
  
"What dimension?" Jael asked. It couldn't be him, he lived in Heighten View Terrace.  
"Real world Y. I need you in back in Colorado."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll get him there."  
  
"Yes Piedmon." Jael dashed out of there. As she was running, Jael had a flashback. ~*Flash back~*  
A young girl sat down next to a playground. She sighed dreamily. Her raven black hair blew in her face. Then another girl came by, with red hair. "Jael, are you thinking about Tai again?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, Sora?" Jael answered.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Because you would have found someone better. I mean, come on, he threw up in my hat."  
  
Jael couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah and he didn't tell you till after you put it on." She couldn't hold it in. Jael burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Sora screamed. Then she started chasing her friend around the monkey bars.  
  
~* End Flash Back ~*  
Jael sighed. Back when I was innocent. If only I still were. That was eight years ago. She continued fleeing, right into thick fog.  
  
~ In Odaiba~  
  
A blonde teen sat in his father's apartment. His blue eyes shone in frustration. Matt raked his fingers through his hair. Finally a long awaited phone call rang. "Hello, Matt speaking." He spoke.  
  
"Yeah Matt, this your agent, Yuki.um I received a call from a guy in Colorado." The voice answered.  
  
"Do we have a gig?"  
  
"Apparently yes, there's this girl band out there, who hasn't found another act for they're show. But get this, he says he'll pay for seven of your friends to come along too, not including the band of course.  
  
"Weird. Well thanks anyway, bye." Matt answered and hung up. He had some phone calls to make. He picked up the phone again and dialed his best friend, Tai Kamiya. The phone on the other end rang, for about five minutes, at last someone answered.  
  
"Hello, Kamiya residence." It was Tai.  
  
"Hey Tai, um, I was wondering, do you and Kari want to come with me to  
Colorado?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know.."  
"Come on man, it's free.."  
  
"Well, Kari's been acting really weird lately." Tai answered. For the  
past three nights she'd wake up screaming with cold sweat dripping on her face. Kari refused to talk about it. He glanced at his younger sister, sitting in a corner, with a depressed look on her face.  
"Well think about it, and call me back ASAP." Matt hung up and tried  
Sora's phone number. Once again, the phone rang and the answering  
machine picked it up.  
  
" Sorry Raye and Sora Tachenouchi cannot be reached now, we've won a  
free vacation to Paris France! Please leave a message and we'll call  
you back in 3 weeks." The recorded message stated.  
  
This time Matt slammed the phone down. "AARGH!" He yelled. Why does  
this stuff always happen? Gabumon looked up at him in shock. Matt  
thumbed through his phone book. Finding T.K's number, he dialed it.  
"Takashi household, this is T.K" Matt's brother greeted.  
  
"Hey bro, what's up?" Matt replied.  
  
"Not much, you?"  
  
"Well, I have some plane tickets to Colorado, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, when are we going?"  
  
"Two days, I think,"  
  
"Alright, I'll start packing big bro."  
  
"Bye little bro." Finally, he thought. He paused for a moment, and  
dialed Davis's apartment.  
  
"HI! THIS IS JUNE!" The other line squealed.  
  
Matt pulled the phone from his ear. "Hi June, is Davis there?"  
  
"Don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
"I really need to talk to Davis right now."  
  
"Okay.DAVIS GET TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"  
  
Matt could hear the phone being snatched from June's hand, and yelling on the other end.  
  
"Wazzap, Davis the coolest guy ever, speaking."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Davis, do you want to come with us to Colorado?"  
  
"Is Kari going?"  
  
"She might be."  
  
"Okay" Davis interrupted.  
  
"One other thing, could you call Yolie and Cody and see if they want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
"Bye Davis." Matt hung up.  
  
Melody: Thanks for reading please R & R! Sorry this chapter is so boring, I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.  
  
Tai: Yeah right.  
  
Melody: Hey! Don't make me send the evil rubber duckies after you!  
  
Tai: Evil rubber duckies! AHHHHH. 


	3. Returning Nightmares

Zidane: Maybe Jael still likes Tai, if she's willing to endanger herself for him.  
  
Miaow227: I hurried as fast as I could (without typos) glad you like it  
  
Melody: Hmm.who should be the victim this time.Veemon!  
  
Veemon: Yesh?  
  
Melody: Do the Disclaimer.  
  
Veemon: Shure! Melody owns nothing but Jael and her insanity.  
  
Melody: Man, that was no fun.Yolie, have any thing to add?  
  
Yolie: Please read and review, flames will be used to burn evil rubber duckies  
  
Chapter 2: Returning Nightmares.  
  
Kari sat eating a picnic with her best friend, T.K. Chewing a bite of a sandwich, she gazed into his deep blue eyes. They flowed like a calm ocean. T.K's hair shined sunlight and warmth. His smiled displayed joy, reflected in both their hearts. He leaned over, their chins an inch apart.  
  
Suddenly the sky turned dark. Fog surrounded them. Kari felt a cold embrace. She found herself in the arms of Piedmon. He blew the mist away. T.K's body was mangled, and he was dead. Her brother's corpse lay violently on the ground. The same fate befell the rest of her friends. Piedmon laughed evilly. Kari screamed.  
  
" Wake up Kari! It's only a nightmare." Tai yelled as he shook his sister awake.  
  
Kari jerked upward, almost knocking Tai backwards. Cold sweat dripped down her face. Her clothes were soaked. She was breathing heavily. The girl bit her lip, obviously keeping her nightmares a secret.  
  
"That's it, Kari, If you won't tell me, I'll have to call a meeting with the other digidestened." Tai stated, heading towards the phone.  
  
"Tai! Please, you don't understand!" Kari cried, as tears started flowing down her face.  
  
Her brother forced himself to ignore her, as he dialed the phone number. 'What are you turning into Tai? A mean, cruel brother, who ignores the cries of his siblings?'  
  
Within minutes, Matt, Davis, Yolie, Ken, Cody and T.K. arrived. After a few questions, Tai discovered that Sora and Mimi went to France on vacation. Everyone took his or her positions around his and Kari's bedroom. As usual, Davis and T.K. were sitting on either side of Kari. She hung her head and tried to ignore them. Yolie and Ken sat by the computer. Matt, Cody, and the digimon occupied on the floor. Tai stood, guarding the door from surprise entrances from his mom. "Well Tai, what are we here for?" Matt ventured to ask.  
  
"I was hoping that Kari would tell us." Tai replied, bringing his gaze in her direction.  
  
"You know I can't Tai." Kari answered quietly. She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Looking up, she expected to see Davis, instead it was T.K. that met her eyes. They were just as clear in her dream. The girl shuddered.  
  
"I can I talk with you outside, for a moment, Kari?" T.K. asked politely. Kari nodded. They stood up, and left the bedroom, then the apartment. T.K's arm never left her shoulder.  
  
Outside, Kari and T.K. sat down on a bench near the Kamiya's apartment. Kari held her head in her hands. T.K glanced down at her. "You sure you can't tell me what happened?" He asked.  
  
Kari shook her head yes.  
  
"It was those nightmares again, wasn't it?" T.K speculated. His friend burst out crying. This time T.K used both his arms and cradled Kari. She continued to cry on T.K's shoulder. It felt weird, having a close friend of the opposite gender, in his arms. 'If she only knew.' He thought. In a way, T.K never wanted that moment to end, except Kari's tears.  
  
"I don't want to you or anybody else to get hurt." Kari spoke.  
  
T.K. held her chin, forcing Kari to look him in the eyes. " You think I'll ever let that happen? You're one of the closet friends I have; I care too much to let these continue. I made a promise Kari, and I don't plan on breaking it." T.K stated. He wanted to kiss her badly, but he held back.  
  
A/N: My, now why does that remind me of Sam in Lord of the Rings? ;) Well, on with the story.  
  
Kari blushed. "Well, it all started with." She was interrupted by a loud ZING. A dagger flew right in between them and into the wall. It was startlingly familiar. T.K. carefully pulled the knife out. Wrapped around the weapon was a piece of paper. He unwound it. The note read:  
  
"Don't get involved."  
  
"See what I mean?" Kari stated.  
  
T.K didn't answer, for he heard another projectile whiz by. He tackled Kari as the weapon shattered the window. Kari blushed. Her crush grimaced as he shielded her from shards of glass.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Tai shouted. 'Mom is going to kill me for this.' He thought. Then Tai picked up the cause for the broken window. It was another knife, also wrapped in a note. Unrolling it, he read the message out loud:  
  
"I thought I told you not to get involved." As Tai read the warning, T.K and Kari entered. Tai's sister seemed uneasy, and T.K still grasped her arm.  
  
"Yeah T.L., what's going on." Davis said, mad that T.K was able to get that close to his crush.  
  
T.K glanced at the projectile he held in his hand. It was familiar, though he couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him. "Piedmon." Slipped out of his mouth.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Tai gasped.  
  
"How about we head over to Willi's house in Colorado?" Matt proposed. "I mean, I'm already having a concert there."  
  
"Izzy send him a email, the rest of you start packing." Tai commanded.  
  
~Meanwhile in Colorado~  
  
As Jael left the fog, she realized she was in a wheat field. Ahead lay a huge house, headquarters of the farm. To the left of it stood a barn. She had been here before. Back when Piedmon had infected Lopmon with Diaboromon's virus. Jael quickly realized that the goal ahead was more difficult than the last. For a moment she felt free, but Jael knew that there were eyes that always watched her.  
  
~ In the Dark Ocean ~  
  
Piedmon, strongest of all the Dark Masters, watched both scenes from his fortress. When T.K's Magna Angemon sent him there, Piedmon simply forced the inhabitants of the ocean to build him one. Before him lay a basin filled with murky water. In it held the happenings of the Digidestened. He grinned evilly at the one that held those in Japan. "Don't worry Kari of light, soon I will have you and your powerful digicore."  
  
Melody: Ha! There's the end! La la.by the way, CREATION FEST ROCKED!!!! 


	4. Unusual Turbulence

Melody: Hey Peeps! Sorry for the wait, I've been working on my original fic: Origin of the Zizzer. (No pun intended) It actually got a review! YAY!!!!!!! PARTAY!  
  
Matt: Okay.is it my turn to call the mental hospital to tell them she escaped again?  
  
Melody: No, cause I have to at least type this:  
**** Miaow227: I especially apologize to you, my loyal reviewer..  
  
Marika Tairys: (I love the name!) thanks for the compliments, they inspire me to write  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: (also an interesting name) Here's a cyber piece of chocolate, my sincere apology for the wait.  
**** Yolie: Cheep..  
  
Melody: Aw! You're jealous because I've been working on another fic! Remember that I still have the evil rubber duckies, and the rabid three- legged space chickens, your choice.  
  
Yolie: My lips are sealed.  
  
Melody: Anyway, Matt your turn for the disclaimer  
  
Matt: Forlorn Melody owns nothing but Jael and the nuclear waste on her head that she calls her hair.  
  
Chapter 4: "We might have some turbulence"  
  
At Tokyo International Airport, the traveling digidestened headed out the terminal doors. Just outside an airplane sat, ready for takeoff. It was smaller than most, being the Teenage Wolves' private jet. A temporary stairway led up into the entrance.  
  
As T.K. boarded the jet, he once again found his thoughts drifting towards Kari. Neither she nor Patamon seemed to notice. Kari was beautiful, and though she didn't know it, Kari was powerful too. Her warm scarlet brown eyes lost T.K. to his memories.  
  
~* Flashback ~*  
  
Eight-year old T.K ran for his life. Fleeing next him was Sora. Flying above the children was their digimon Byomon and Patamon. A psychotic teddy bear digimon chased them down the corridor. He laughed evilly and rolled himself into a huge ball. Sora sped up and screamed, "Run T.K.!"  
  
Suddenly the quartet found themselves soaring through the air. Their abrupt landing left Sora and T.K facing the floor, as if they were bowing. T.K tried his hardest to keep from crying. The pain was piercing his body.  
  
Then T.K. heard the numemons' voices: "Queen Kari.Queen Kari." They repeated again and again. T.K. looked up. His eyes widened with shock. Kari was glowing! The Numemon around T.K. were no longer chained as they were before.  
  
Suddenly the wall behind them burst. The same evil monster emerged from it. He burst into corrupt laughter; "BUHAHHA.HEY!" It yelled, discovering his arm covered in the slimy green digimon. "Heheh, you think you can defeat me? HA!" By just moving the teddy bear's arm, the Numemon were deleted.  
  
"NO.!" Kari screamed. "They were my friends!" She knelt on her knees. For the second time that day, she passed out.  
  
"Kari!" T.K. cried as he ran to her side. As he struggled to pick Kari up off the ground, she woke up. Leaving T.K's arms, Kari stood once again. She closed her eyes. Opening them, Kari lit up.  
  
Patamon, Gatomon, and Byomon were filled with energy. Without hesitation they digivolved into, Angemon, Angewomon, and Birdmon.  
  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
" METEOR WING!"  
  
They yelled as they let out their furious attacks. A moment later the Teddy bear digimon found his data dispersing into the air. "NO.! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WANT MY MOMMY.!" His screams soon died as he was completely deleted. ~*End Flashback*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if the flashbacks aren't accurate, it's been awhile since I've seen the episodes. (I really need to order some tapes or something) ****  
  
"T.K! Are you going in or not! We can't wait all day." Matt hollered at his brother.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." T.K. answered as he was shaken from his daydreams. As he entered the doorway, he felt those soft hands pulling him in. "Kari?" He asked.  
  
"Is everything alright T.K? You seem really out of it." Kari questioned, not letting go of his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about me Kari, you're the one being stalked by strange creatures, not me." T.K replied, sitting down in one of the seats.  
  
****  
  
Jael continued towards the farmhouse. As she did, she drew a manila folder from her backpack. A picture was clipped to the portfolio. The more she glanced at it, the more it reminded her of the Tai she knew years before.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
The lunch bell rang. Kids from throughout the elementary school flocked towards the cafeteria and playground. Young Jael once again sat with her closest friend Sora. They traded sandwiches and began their conversations.  
  
"I heard that the cafeteria ladies never throw away leftover food." Jael stated.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Sora replied.  
  
"Hey look! Its Tai!" The goggle-headed boy was having an eating race with his friend. As anything else, Tai won. Jael ran over to him as Tai was licking the crumbs off his tan face.  
  
"Oh great, here we go again." Sora muttered as she watched the scene.  
  
"Hello Tai." Jael greeted, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, hi." Tai mumbled.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
'What was that thing they always say in the movies?' Jael thought, then it came to her. "Nice weather huh. I love when it's sunny with just a few clouds in the sky."  
  
"Yeah me tmmff." Tai's answer was interrupted by eight-year old Jael kissing him on the lips.  
  
Jael quickly pulled away and glanced at him. Tai looked sick. His face turned green as he held his stomach and his mouth. Then came chorus of "Jael and Tai sitting in a tree."  
  
'This doesn't look good.' Sora thought as she ran over to them. Without warning, the nauseous boy grabbed her hat and puked in it.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Jael sat in the shade. Next to her rested a cat. For as long as Jael had served Piedmon, the feline seemed to follow her every move. Its fur was almost completely white, except for orange markings on its head and tail. Accompanying the beautiful fur was the deepest blue eyes Jael had ever seen. Opening the folder cautiously, she checked that no one was watching. Inside were her picture and her profile. "Jael Sankyo; singer, in a band called Waves." The teen read aloud. 'That's creative.' She thought. 'Hey! I'm not in a band! Aw man.'  
  
She would have return to the Dark Ocean, and discuss the problem with Piedmon. The girl stood up. Then Jael recalled a memory she yearned to forget. Fog and mist once again surrounded her. Trembling, she stepped forward into the heart of darkness and despair.  
  
Jael stood once again inside Piedmon's fortress. In front of her was the throne, its occupant facing the opposite direction. Sensing her presence, the clown spun around. At that moment Jael felt overwhelming fear.  
  
"What do you want, servant?" Piedmon requested.  
  
Ignoring her dread, She answered, " My profile states that I'm in a band named 'Waves'. One problem, I'm not in a band."  
  
Immediately Jael hunched over in pain as Piedmon clenched his fists. "Hmm.that is a problem." The digimon snapped his fingers. Instantly hundreds of shadow-like creatures stepped out of the mist. "Any of you who play instruments and sing, step forward."  
  
To Jael's surprise, only a handful remained in their presence. "You for shall join your fellow servant in a band called waves. You have exactly ten hours to write at least one song and rehearse it before the digidestined reach Colorado." With those commands Piedmon clapped his hands.  
  
Suddenly four teenage girls replaced the creatures of the Dark Ocean. They gasped in surprise as the girls saw their hands, and felt their hair. One swore; one was left speechless, and the rest wept with joy. Jael hid her amazement.  
Finally being able to stand, she headed towards the exit. One by one, her companions followed their new leader.  
  
"By the way, what are you're names?" Jael asked as they left the mist. She received blank stares and shrugging.  
  
"Huh, guess we'll have to work on that one." Jael muttered to herself.  
  
****  
Gatomon crawled out from inside Kari's backpack. The cat stretched herself from her nap. Her ocean colored eyes blinked. She was inside an airplane. Looking up, she chirped, "Good morning Kari."  
  
Her digidestined nodded. Once again, T.K. and Davis were on either side of Kari. T.K. Yawned. Davis echoed and tried wrapping his arm around Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Davis!" The girl and the blonde boy at her side shouted. T.K. was fuming. Kari seemed annoyed but of course, Davis figured it was the fact that he immediately removed his arm from Kari's shoulder.  
  
"What?" He retorted. Kari rolled her eyes and picked up the headphones attached to her armrest. Davis sighed and glanced past the object of his obsession. His eyes met T.K's calm glare.  
  
"Davis, can I talk to for a second?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to talk.." Davis's reply was discontinued by T.K  
  
" Alone." The blonde boy corrected bluntly.  
  
The Goggle head shrugged. Davis stood from his seat and followed T.K down the aisle. T.K. kept silent as he neared the restroom. He opened the door into the tiny space and waited for Davis to enter it. Closing the entrance behind him, T.K. asked,  
  
"What is wrong with you? Don't you realize how much crap Kari is going through right now?"  
  
"Huh?" Davis grunted, not comprehending a word his rival spoke.  
  
"You flirting with Kari! She doesn't need that right now."  
  
"SO! You flirt with her too!" Davis retorted, shaking his fist close to T.K's face.  
  
The blonde leaned, making his face an inch away from the goggle boy. T.K. stared into Davis's frustrated eyes. "You think I've done that in the past twenty-four hours?" He paused, "You're wrong." T.K. unlocked the bathroom door and headed to his seat.  
  
Davis hesitated for a moment. Then he continued cautiously past T.K's seat and sat down.  
  
Kari didn't recognize their absence. Filling her mind and soul were images severely different from the scene of the jet. Time seemed to stop. Air had a dead feeling, numbing the senses. The scenery was colorless, gray, white and black. No sound could be heard, not even the ocean waves made noise.  
  
She watched the surf, her eyes adjusting to the limited light. Without warning, the environment turned completely black. Kari could no longer feel the sand beneath her. Then a voice rose out of the obscurity, surrounding the girl.  
"Hello light bearer." It began.  
  
"Who are you!" Kari stammered. Her eyes searched for the origin of the voice, but she found nothing.  
  
The voice seemed to ignore Kari's question. "How innocent you seem, so pure-hearted, well.we both know that's not true, don't we."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kari attempted to back away, but felt the cold of iron bars. They were up to her mid-torso, shaped in a box, allowing no escape.  
  
"Don't deny it, his death were your fault."  
  
Instantly the bars vanished. The girl watched in horror as the scene of Wizardmon's fate replayed in front of her. Kari fell on her knees. She closed her eyes and grasped her head. Though Kari couldn't seem to block out the images passing before her. "Leave me alone!" Whimpering, she felt the presence behind her.  
  
"What? Sorry, I can't seem to hear you above the agonizing screams of death." The voice snickered.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kari shrieked. A hand abruptly seized her arm, pulling the girl farther back. She struggled, finally bringing herself to gaze at her captor.  
  
It was T.K. "Kari, is everything okay? You keep screaming." His eyes forever held the look of a calm ocean.  
  
"Sorry T.K., I guess I'm having nightmares in my daydreams now." Kari stole her eyes from T.K's gaze, studying the floor in shame.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, really. I'm just worried about you, that's all."  
  
At first, Kari didn't seem to respond. Then out of nowhere, the girl lost conciseness. Kari went limp into T.K's arms.  
  
"KARI! NO.!" T.K yelled, bringing all eyes upon him. After the initial shock, he checked her pulse. Kari's heart was still beating. Breathing a sigh of relief, he gazed at the girl of his dreams.  
  
"What?" He had closed eyes for a moment, only a moment, and Kari was gone. The room suddenly felt heavier, a new sense of evil pervading it. T.K. searched frantically among the carpet threads beneath him.  
  
"T.K, what are you doing?" Matt asked, puzzled at his sibling's panic.  
  
"Yeah, we don't even know if Kari is still in this dimension." Yolie  
added.  
  
"I don't know, it just feels like she's still nearby. " T.K. let his head hang downward, and his bangs to fall into his eyes. 'There has to be a way. I have to save Kari.' He thought. His hands brushed the rug slightly. Then T.K felt something quite different from the usual matting, he felt the cold hard metal, of a handle. The boy tugged on it, but the knob was stiff with age.  
  
With curiosity, Tai watched T.K's strange antics. He shrugged, and joined the blonde boy in yanking the handle from the floor. After endless struggle Tai and T.K. succeeded.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the knob was part of a trap door. It creaked open. Beneath it lay the dark, dank, and mysterious luggage compartment. Mist rose from the entrance. A stale scent arose from it.  
  
Without hesitation, T.K. swung inside. A whimper followed his decent. T.K's eyes followed the sound. It was Kari. Across the room she sat against the wall. In front of Kari were three of those 'scubamon' they met before. The creatures closed in on their prey.  
  
"T.K.!" Kari screamed for help.  
  
"I'm coming. Don't worry." T.K. replied as he headed towards the brunette.  
  
The shadows turned around. They cowered in fear. "The hope child." The creatures drifted into the mist that surrounded the compartment.  
  
Kari stood upon her tiptoes. T.K's heart stopped as her face neared his. The girl kissed him for a brief moment. Pulling away and looking into his eyes, Kari whispered, "Thanks Takeru."  
  
"So that's what you two were doing down there." Matt teased. He was climbing down the ladder that led from the overhead opening. Next to it stood Tai, he whistled.  
  
Kari smiled mischievously. T.K's cheeks blushed bright red as they neared the trap door. "But.we weren't.." He started argue.  
  
"Sure you weren't." Tai grinned.  
  
Melody: Ha! How's that for romance. By the way, I went to one of those Life Chain thingys the other day. (Usually on the anniversary of Roe Vs Wade) and I have something to say ABORTION KILLS!  
  
Matt: Okay now that was disturbing. 


	5. A Familar Face

Melody: Grrr.dumb computer won't let me log in from home  
  
Sora: Oh come on that happens all the time.  
  
Melody: Shut up *pouts* Why now? WHY ME!  
  
Matt: Ya know, you might wanna start righting soon.  
  
Melody: Fine, Gatomon, do the disclaimer. *sniffs*  
  
Gatomon: Where do you people get this stuff? How can Melody own the characters from a TV series if she can't even control her own cat?  
  
Melody: By the way thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
****  
  
Miaow227: Glad you liked it, wait LOVED IT! ;)  
  
Ginger Chan: DUDE! This is cool! I'm a favorite *squeals* Dude! This is radically awesome! (Sorry, you've gotten me started in surfer/ skater talk)  
  
Dragon's Star: Exactly what do you mean by "lengthwise"? Too long, too short.. I try to make them long and satisfying.  
  
Digifriends: I'll try; though it'll be hard to update quickly with my busy life.  
  
**** T.K.: Wait.you don't have a life  
  
Melody: Shh.they might hear you! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5- A Familiar Face  
  
Tai and the group unloaded the vehicle. In front of the Digidestined was a gate. Beyond the fence was a huge field. Further in the distance stood a house. It was simple in structure, painted white, one story tall, with windows in the usual places. Dwarfing the small home was a barn. Freshly painted with red and white paint, the barn came with utmost priority.  
  
They walked across the field, on a dirt road that led to the house and barn. An unsettling silence choked the peacefulness surrounding the farm. Tai stopped. His eyes gazed throughout the distance, searching for the danger. It didn't seem to exist. Though something told the leader that it was there.  
  
Out of nowhere a voice pierced the silence. "May I help you?" Tai jerked his head around. Standing just a few feet away was a girl his age. Her bright green eyes were hidden behind purple sunglasses. Rose colored lips glowed in the sunlight. Raven black hair with golden highlights hung down from the girl's head. Standing shorter than Tai, the girl wore black baggy pants and a tank top. A solid black choker around her neck accented it. Next to the girl was a small cat that was watching them intently.  
  
Tai dropped his duffel bag as he stammered, "Uh.yeah, we're looking for Willis." He mentally kicked himself. 'How could I say something stupid as that?" The remark reminded him back when he had bad luck with a different girl..  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Twelve-year old Tai made his way to the apartment. He stopped in front the door. Tai shook with excitement. Beyond the entrance was Sora Tachenouchi, one of the greatest girls he had ever met. Sora was cute, with warm auburn eyes, but Tai loved her hair the most. For that reason, Tai had bought her a hair clip for her birthday. It was red in color, and Tai concluded that Sora would like it the best. Several hours Tai spent on composing the perfect little speech to go along with it.  
  
Rehearsing it one more time, Tai rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the birthday girl herself answered it. Sora smiled.  
  
"So what did the 'fearless' leader bring me?" She asked.  
  
Tai laughed nervously at the remark. Taking a deep breath, he brought out the gift. Not having the patience, the goggle-headed boy simple tied a ribbon to the hair-clip. "I thought you might like it." He offered as he placed the present into Sora's hands.  
  
She studied it for a moment. Sora's eyebrows furrowed a moment. Her eyes narrowed into a glare.  
  
Tai became nervous, without remembering most of his speech, he blurted, "I got it for your hair."  
  
"What! You don't like my hat?" Sora snapped.  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"Oh, so you don't like my hair?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't say that.."  
  
"Sure, but you meant it. Get out!"  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
"Sorry but he's not here right now." The girl's eyes flashed. Veemon had started squirming, and Davis was struggling to control him, without gaining extra attention.  
  
Jael took a sharp breath. These teenagers were the digidestined! She went pale. When Piedmon had given her the assignment, Jael assumed it was like the rest. Simply lure the guy to the Dark Ocean and Piedmon and his goons finish the job. The girl was never sure what exactly went on there, but she preferred not to think about it. Piedmon had been defeated by these people before. 'Why is he after them again?' Not only that, they might be her only hope of escape from the clown.  
  
"Are those part of the latest stuffed animal fad or something?" Jael asked innocently.  
  
"No, we're digi." Davis covered Veemon's mouth, stopping him in mid sentence.  
  
"Yeah they are, funny looking things aren't they?" Tai joked.  
  
Jael could have sworn that the Agumon in his backpack glared at the leader. Tai and company seemed uneasy. The green-eyed girl scanned their faces. One struck her immediately. It was Matt, a long-lost acquaintance that would perform on the same stage as her in a few days. Next to him was.T.K?  
  
"Matt Ishida? Long time no see." Jael chirped as she glided towards him.  
  
"Hey, Jael right?" Matt replied.  
  
"Couldn't be anyone else. Who's this.T.K.?" Jael slid over to Matt's right. She could have sworn that that kid had at least grown two feet.  
  
"Hello." T.K. answered as he glanced down on the older girl.  
  
Jael smile turned into a mischievous grin. "How could you? I thought you promised not to grow taller than me." She stopped her foot and pouted. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take this.." She accused as she swept T.K's hat from atop his head. Placing it on hers, Jael took off towards the barn.  
  
"Hey! That's mine." T.K. retorted as he chased after her. After laughing at the scene, the rest of the Digidestined took off. Jael carefully zigzagged her way to the towering structure.  
  
After she halted and caught her breath, Jael bowed. "Welcome to my recording studio." Jael opened the huge door and walked inside. The interior of the barn appeared like any other, filled with bales of hay. Though as the short, curly hared girl led them through the maze, Tai noticed a trap door in the center. Following Jael was that strange cat. She tactfully opened the trap door. Leading down from it was a wooden stairway.  
  
Once they reached the bottom, the digidestined studied their surroundings. The room was dimly lit, with a few multi-colored lamps hanging from the ceiling. At the far end of the room was a small stage. On the stage were an assortment of instruments, a guitar, drums, bass and a keyboard/ synthesizer. Several microphones were set up.  
  
In a nearby corner were four girls, standing there in awkward silence. One smiled, one giggled, one frowned, and the last stared in confusion. Jael found them frustrating. They didn't receive voices of average teenage girls, and remained with the ghastly hiss. With no other solution, Jael ordered silence from each of them. Piedmon didn't provide apparel, except some rags that were from a dumpster. She dug through her closet for clothes that wouldn't give away their original owner. Trying to recall their new names Jael introduced the girls, "Matt, I'd like you too meet my fellow band mates, "Chelsie, Megan, Alexa, and Tiff. "  
  
Matt went over and shook their hands. Strange, the girls' hands were as cold as ice. "Hello, pleased to meet you." He greeted casually, trying to get the blood flowing in his hands again. The girls did nothing besides smile, and an awkward silence followed.  
  
Kari was the last to enter. As she did, a wave of familiarity hit her. The four girls seemed inhuman, like something she had met before. One of them sensed her presence immediately.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Twelve-year old Kari trembled at the scene before her. Several  
scubamon had  
morphed into shadowy creatures. Blonde T.K. stood in front of Kari,  
defending her  
from them. They came from the water towards her hissing, "Come with us  
Kari, free us  
from our Undersea Master and be our Queen."  
  
"No! Not after you tricked me!" Kari retorted, moving closer to T.K.  
  
The scubamon didn't listen; they grabbed Kari by the arm, trying to force them to come with them. Kari screamed..  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
The girl again didn't say anything, but stared at Kari with fascination. With nothing to say, Kari gulped and smiled back. Jael cleared her throat.  
  
"Well! I guess it's time to start rehearsal." She walked over to the stage, and turned on her keyboard. Her 'band' followed Jael's actions and set up their instruments.  
  
A/N: I didn't write this song, Michelle Tumes did, nuff said, hmm.for listening, check out her page @ sparrowrecords.com.  
  
Jael began leading the tune on her keyboard. After a few notes and chords, she sang out with an ethereal voice:  
  
"How can I resist such tender love,  
Deeper than the deep blue sea  
Love as constant as the morning tide  
Let you love wash over me  
Let your love wash over  
  
How can I resist such gentle love?  
Whispered on the evening breeze  
Love as soothing as the moonlight  
Let your love shine down on me,  
Let your love shine down  
  
Heaven's hope was written in the stars Before the mark of time Your heart and mine were destined To entwine You're calling, calling, calling to me And I'm falling into love Sweet love, so heavenly  
  
I feel your presence all around me With me everywhere I go Though the road I take may wander Love will always lead me home Love will always lead  
  
Heaven's hope was written in the stars Before the mark of time Your heart and mine were destined To entwine You're calling, calling, calling to me And I'm falling into love Sweet love, so heavenly  
  
It's a deep and wondrous thing This mystery I know I feel heaven reaching out Inside my soul  
  
Heavens hope was written in the stars Before the mark of time Your heart and mine were destined To entwine You're calling, calling, calling to me And I'm falling in love Sweet love, so heavenly."  
  
By the end of the song, Tai was hooked. 'Those green eyes, and that voice was to die for!' Little did Tai know how true his thoughts were.  
  
Jael dismissed her band mates, " Enough rehearsal for today girls, see you guys tomorrow." She turned to the others, "I think Willis is coming home now, he'll probably be in his room, on the computer."  
  
One by one the digidestined exited the studio to find the genius. As Jael hoped, Tai stayed behind. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. The girl seemed so familiar. That gentle, mischievous smile, Tai had seen it before, hadn't he? Once they were alone, Jael headed over to the dazed boy. She stopped inches away from his face. After their eyes met, she whispered, "You're kinda cute. Better get going before your friends leave you behind."  
  
Under her spell, Tai left her alone in the room. Jael felt a sigh of relief; one stage of her mission was over. She touched the black choker around her neck. Just the surface radiated evil. The necklace was a subtle yet painful reminder of who she was enslaved to. It was one of many tools that Piedmon used to control Jael. He had programmed it to act like a dark spore, with a few modifications. Any time she felt a sense of rebellion towards the joker digimon, the choker would react. Stabbing pain would fill her body, and nightmares of her past haunted her vision.  
  
'Well done slave.' Piedmon's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What else could have I done? Anything else you would have killed me by now." Jael answered curtly.  
  
'Extremely true, I need you to keep an eye on that boy. Make him forget everything but your face.'  
  
"Why?" Immediately her heart started pounding as a migraine controlled her senses.  
  
Piedmon laughed wickedly as he replied, 'Fool, of course I won't tell you. Have I ever before?'  
  
Jael nodded in agony as Piedmon exited her mind. After ten minutes the suffering subsided. The girl stood up shakily, as she left to do her daily farm duties.  
  
Melody: well there you go! Any way read and review, constructive criticism, compliments, heck I'll even take proof that you readers out there exist! 


	6. Searching for the Truth

Melody: Yo! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update each time. I've been participating in a role-play (an extremely time consuming form of writing) and have been paying a little more attention to my original fics, and of course random projects that the evil schoolteachers throw at me.  
  
Davis: Okay. Now that long lecture is over, let's get down to business. How come I never get any romance?  
  
Melody: Aw, be patient Davis, the time will come *cough* at end of fic *cough*  
  
Patamon: Huh? I thought this was a Takari fic.  
  
Melody: It is. Since you have the floor, Patamon, do the disclaimer.  
  
Patamon: Melody doesn't even own the voices in her head.  
  
Melody: Thanks to the following people:  
  
**** Digifriends: Cool, groovy, tight, sweet, awesome, Thanks for adding more words to my vocabulary.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 6: Searching for the Truth  
  
Tai and the others paced towards the house. The usual leader now dragged behind the others, still in a daze. He fought himself. Thoughts and daydreams about the girl he had just met pervaded his mind. Harder and harder he tried, but his mind was loosing the battle against his heart. Or maybe it was just hormones, Tai didn't know.  
  
"Tai! Are you going to daydream all day, or are you coming with us?" Matt shouted at his rival.  
  
"Huh?" Tai responded.  
  
Matt shook his head and sighed, Tai hadn't been the same since the Dark Ocean returned. Out of concern, Kari ran back to her brother. She grabbed Tai by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the Willis's home. Her touch seemed to pierce his semiconscious state. Tai sped up into a run. Getting ahead of his sister, he shouted, "Hey Kari! Race ya."  
  
"You're on." Kari replied in jest.  
  
Running beyond the others, they reached the building in seconds. Kari and Tai caught their breath. After that was done, they smiled.  
  
"Who won anyhow?" Kari asked.  
  
"I forgot." Tai laughed, "but since I am the older child, I win anyway."  
  
"Oh really? We'll see about that." Kari retorted, tickling her brother.  
  
"Hey stop it!" He protested, in the midst of giggles. Tai came back for revenge, catching Kari in her weak spot, her neck. She joined her sibling in laughter, still trying to defend herself. Finally, they both being out of breath, and exhausted, stopped.  
  
*Back in the Dark Ocean*  
  
On his dark throne once again, the joker snarled. Before him were little droplets of water. One by one they came together, forming a giant puddle in the air. When they finished, the water revealed a vision.  
  
Piedmon became more furious when he saw it. Jael's spell had taken hold of the boy so easily, but his sister effortlessly snapped him out of it. Something within the girl Kari had power over him. Though it wasn't her that Piedmon feared. Takeru.Takashi. He had been the reason for this digimon's imprisonment.  
  
For months on end Piedmon's data drifted over the waves. He couldn't materialize, for the Dark Master was still too weak. Finally, enough data reached him and Piedmon became a newborn digital monster. Luckily for him, Piedmon found his creation, the dark spore. It gradually gave him enough strength to digivolve into his mega self.  
  
Though there were some obstacles left in Piedmon's path. There was already a master of the dark ocean. Later on the joker digimon discovered the identity of this mysterious "Undersea Master." His name was Dragomon, and his level was merely ultimate. Dragomon had complete dominion over his servants, who often disguised themselves as scubamon.  
  
After Piedmon had felt he gathered enough strength, he challenged the Undersea Master to battle. Although it was a struggle, Piedmon won. He captured Dragomon's data and imprisoned it in one of his dark spores. Though Piedmon wasn't satisfied. His army wasn't large enough to conquer much of anything.  
  
Then Piedmon devised a plan. He would use someone else to build his army. The shadow creatures would only try to escape when Piedmon let them loose into the Real World. Digimon only terrified most people. After days of thought, he found a solution. Piedmon would capture a human, and force that person to become his servant. It didn't take him long to discover the perfect tool.  
  
~* Back At the Farm *~  
  
Jael went about completing her chores. The chickens always seemed to remind her of her last visit. When she visited Willis's summer house the first time, she knew little about farming. Luckily, her fellow farm hands were patient and helpful. Within a couple of weeks, Jael had mastered the skills within her job. Though, a short time after that, Diaboromon fiasco happened, and she fled from the property.  
  
Merlin, Jael's strange pet, came and rubbed against her leg. The girl patted the feline on the head. He seemed to be the only real friend she had. Jael didn't have to hide her past, for Merlin already knew.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
It had been a few years since Jael had started working for Piedmon. Lonely times they were. Without parents, siblings, or friends to talk to, she felt abandoned and forgotten. Piedmon and the Darkness alone surrounded her life. Depression set in, and Jael no longer had the joy of life.  
  
Little by little, anguish infected her soul. Heartache, yearning, and fear began to rule her life. Every moment was a struggle to live. Jael constantly battled with thoughts of suicide. Though after a while, death didn't seem so horrible. Gradually she numbed her feelings to oblivion, by pushing them to the back of her mind. Then Jael tasted insanity. She no longer knew what it was like to feel anything. Joy, sadness, to the sting of pain were absent in her life. Jael became nothing more than a shell.  
  
The darkness came. It had always thirsted and craved the human soul. Always hungry, never filled, Darkness feasted on all the lost, and alone. Finally, it found another meal. Jael's spirit was weak and undefended. She sat in a fetal position among the shadows. A silhouette, which absorbed the light, came towards her.  
  
Then something stabbed the darkness. Small gloved hands touched Jael's shoulders. Warmth covered her cold body. A voice reached her ears, "Don't listen to the lies young one, feeling pain is better than feeling nothing at all."  
  
For the first time in days, the girl spoke in a daze, "What?"  
  
"I said don't believe the lies. You deserve to live." The voice answered.  
  
Jael was shocked. Someone was actually talking to her! Not only that, the voice wasn't screaming at her. It seemed so kind and loving, yet sad at the same time. For the first time in months, Jael was able to feel something. 'What is this feeling? Oh, that's right. it's excitement.' She thought. "Who are you?" Jael asked curiously.  
  
A form materialized out of the shadows. Most of his face was covered by a purple piece of cloth that connected to a cape he wore. He had deep green eyes, soulful in expression. Slightly covering his forehead was straw colored hair. Upon his head was a pointed hat with a skull on the front. Under the little man's coat was a scarecrow suit. To top it all off were large brown boots with crescents as buckles. In his hand he held a staff with a sun at it's top.  
  
Another thought came to Jael's mind, "Are you a digimon?" Unfortunately the girl never heard the strange little man's answer, for she fell unconscious.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
The next day a small orange and white cat started following her around. Jael never saw the wizard-like creature again. She concluded that her life saving experience was only a dream. 'It seemed so real.' Thinking to herself, Jael petted the cat and continued with her work.  
  
*Back on Willis's front porch. *  
  
This time, Davis took his position as leader and rang the doorbell. Finally, after a few tries, Willis answered it. His face was clearly shocked. Willis's crisp blue eyes blinked. 'Wow, they came back again?' Though the blonde boy's face quickly turned from surprise into mischief. Willis slid over to Kari and Yolie. He turned around, and placed his arms around the girls' shoulders as he flirted, "Hey, I think I've seen these cute girls before. Hmm.what were their names? Cutie and Hottie?"  
  
Yolie and Kari blushed. T.K. frowned. Tai was dumbfounded. His astonishment quickly turned into anger as he stomped towards Willis. The brown hared teenager grabbed Willis by the shirt collar.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Uh.I.I.." Willis stuttered, gulping of nervousness.  
  
Kari immediately felt sorry for the blond genius. She dragged Tai away from Willis and apologized to him, "I'm so sorry Willis. You see Tai's my brother, and he gets kind of protective at times. "  
  
"Oh.hi. " The genius greeted hesitantly.  
  
Tai growled. Matt stared at Willis, thinking 'This is the genius Izzy always talks about?' Then something in his mind clicked. " Dude, that isn't the best thing to do to the guy who's going to help us." He chided.  
  
"Huh? You mean you're the guy that Diaboromon was after? Man, you don't seem like much of a threat to him." Tai thought aloud.  
  
Kari nudged him in the shoulder, "Come on, Tai, he's just smart for his age. Be nice. "  
  
Willis wasn't about to be ignored, "Anyway, why are you guys here?" Judging from the grave expressions on the others faces, Willis didn't need a verbal answer. "I see.follow me." He gestured to the front door and directed them inside.  
  
The blonde genius led them down a hallway. Willis then turned a doorknob and opened the door leading to his room. As they entered, awe hit the digidestened. Inside the small room were at least five computers. Connecting them were thousands of wires that formed a maze. In one corner was a solitary machine. After closer examination it was revealed that it was a printer, scanner, copier, and fax machine in one. Opposite the all- purpose device was a chemistry set; consisting of several chemicals, flasks, tubes, burners, and other scientific tools. Next to that were various books and papers, filled with technological and scientific terminology.  
  
After pausing a moment, Willis walked casually over to a chair and sat down. The digidestined and their digimon did likewise. Then followed an awkward moment of silence. Willis sighed and asked, "So, now can you tell me what's going on?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Tai looked at Kari. She in turn glanced at T.K. The blonde boy fidgeted nervously cleared his throat. "Well.uh.how do I say this? We think a digimon is after Kari, and we need your help."  
  
Willis raised an eyebrow. 'A digimon is after them and they want my assistance? Last time they were here they were rescuing me!' After a long pause, he inquired, "What do you need? And what digimon is after you?"  
  
Tai responded without hesitation, "About four years ago we fought against four digimon called the Dark Masters. They were some of the most powerful digimon we had met. The last of the Dark Masters left to fight was Piedmon. He was the sickest, evil.." Tai trailed off, muttering random swear words under his breath.  
  
Willis directed the conversation at Kari. "So why do you think he's after you?"  
  
Though T.K. answered for the girl next to him, "We barely defeated Piedmon, I think he wants revenge."  
  
Willis nodded. He spent the next few minutes digesting what little information he had received. Pensively, the boy studied the various patterns in the wood floor beneath him. Finally with a sigh, Willis walked over to one of many computers. Turning it on, Willis asked one last question. "How did he nearly defeat you guys?"  
  
At last Kari opened her mouth to speak, "First Piedmon tried to get rid of us by waiting for the other, weaker Dark Masters to take us out. When that didn't work, he sent his servants, like Lady Devimon after us. Finally, after we defeated them, Piedmon came to take care of the job himself. He only had to throw huge handkerchiefs on something to turn them into a lifeless key-chain. The first additions to Piedmon's collection were WarGreymon and MetalGarurrumon. One by one he took everybody out until T.K., Patamon, and me were left." Kari stopped recounting the story, hoping that someone else would pick up where she left off.  
  
After making sure that Kari was finished, T.K. continued it. "Piedmon chased after us until we reached a balcony. There seemed to be no exit except the way we came. In the center of the terrace was a straw basket. Not seeing other thing to do, we opened it. Suddenly a rope shot out from it, and the rope reached into the sky. Kari started climbing up first. I followed. When we were a far off the ground, Piedmon cut the rope from above us. Then he started trying to pull me down by my shoe. Kari grabbed my hand and they began a tug-a-war. Piedmon soon tired of that and cut the rope below us, making us fall towards the ground. Patamon digivolved to MagnaAngemon to save us. He opened a portal and sent Piedmon through it."  
  
Willis began typing furiously some facts that he heard in the narrative. After finishing that, he remained pensive. 'Something's missing from that story. But what could it be?' He exited the current program he was in. Next Willis clicked on an icon. It was a 'd' with what appeared to be streaks of light emanating from the logo. When a few seconds has past, a program Izzy gave him opened up. The Digimon Analyzer greeted him as it usually did. Then Willis typed the word Piedmon in the search window.  
  
Suddenly the screen went black, and the power went out. Computer code flashed past the monitor. Then they began to form into a face. The familiar lines, mask, eyes, and evil sneer materialized within the terminal. A sickening laugh filled the room. "Greetings Digidestined. How nice of you to invite another to join this party of darkness. Too bad.that you can't get me so easily!" Immediately following the chilling message from Piedmon, a strange noise came from the computer. Next the number ten appeared. By each second past, it counted down to nine, eight, and seven..  
  
"Duck!" Willis screamed at everyone else nearby. Moments later the machine exploded, shattering the windows. One of the speakers crashed into the door. Flames sprang up from the sparks arising from the fallen data processor.  
  
Sensing that the chaos was over for the time being, Willis stood up. Brushing pieces of glass and debris from his clothes, he surveyed the damage. His heart sank. The computer Willis was using was beyond repair. Even the mainframe was in pieces. "Man, that was one of my best.."  
  
A soft hand touched his shoulder. Willis glanced next to him to see crimson- brown eyes. "I really sorry Willis, I.should have known this would happen."  
  
The blonde took Kari's hand into his own. "It's okay, the university will probably send me another one." He answered, taking a towel to put out the fire. Within moments the blaze was gone, though a smoky haze choked the air.  
  
Without warning the door slammed open. Coughing rang out from it as Jael's jade eyes appeared through the smoke. "What.the.heck.is going on?" She spat at the others. Jael already knew what was going on, but she felt there was no better time to further ensnare Tai in her grasp.  
  
"Well." Willis began, a lie forming in his mind, "we were experimenting with the computer and we accidentally turned it into a time bomb." He finished; scratching the back of his head like he usually did while lying.  
  
"Oh.well, clean it up, your mom is going to cream me when she sees this mess." Jael snapped back.  
  
Willis nodded and sighed again, picking up the glass shards and dumping them into a bag. He kept shaking his head remembering all the things he accomplished with the machine. The rest of the digidestined were still in disbelief.  
  
Jael observed the sad teenager. Then she glided over to Tai. Gazing straight into his chocolate eyes she requested, "Hey cutie, I was wondering if you could show up for a dinner with me tonight." She whispered suggestively as the girl felt his arm shudder with her touch.  
  
Tai couldn't speak for a moment. At last he stuttered, "Aren't I.supposed to ask you out?"  
  
Once again she leaned over and whispered in Tai's ear, "Oops, six then, at in the barn over there?"  
  
"Uh.okay." Tai answered, blush appearing on his cheeks. His eyes fell into her hypnotizing beauty for the second time. He massaged his ear feeling the area that Jael breathed on. Seconds later the door slammed. Sitting down, Tai found himself dreaming about the girl that just left. For a moment Tai's daydreams slipped to the perverted side. 'Hmm, I wonder what she looks like in a.WHAT! This isn't like you Tai.snap out of it.' Suddenly he had a headache; girls could be so stressful sometimes.  
  
Meanwhile Kari was having thoughts of her own. She glanced over at T.K. still pondering the words that he had told her.' You think I'll ever let that happen? You're one of the closet friends I have; I care too much to let these continue. I made a promise Kari, and I don't plan on breaking it.' The words echoed through her head. Then, on the airplane, they kissed! Emotions clouded her thinking. Everything seemed to be happening too fast. Did T.K. truly love her? There was only one way to ask..  
  
"T.K.?" Kari asked quietly.  
  
The blonde boy looked up. His blue eyes were filled with concern. "Yeah Kari?"  
  
"I can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Her words were barely above a whisper.  
  
T.K. nodded and followed her into the hallway. Kari leaned against a wall, trying to sort out her feelings. The teen next to her took his place next to her, watching for her next move. He worried about her, yearning to do anything to help Kari feel better.  
  
Finally she broke the silence, "Um.T.K., can you tell me something?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Do you love me?" The words seemed to flow off her tongue.  
  
T.K. struggled to come up with a response. An unknown fear washed over him. He took a deep breath and answered, "Of course I do." The blonde smiled.  
  
"Say it please." Kari was now staring at him, trying to read T.K's gaze.  
  
"I love you Kari."  
  
The brunette grinned. "Thanks Takeru." She hugged him, nestling her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Anytime Kari, anytime."  
  
Melody: MUHAHAHA! Guess what, I'm home from school on a snow day. There's icicles hanging from my lawn chairs! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the holidays, cause I did. 


	7. Geometry of Love

Melody: Hola! Sorry it took me so long for the last chap, writers' block and technical difficulties, the usual.  
  
Izzy: Nah, after hours of gathering data my hypothesis is correct, Forlorn Melody is just a lazy bum.  
  
Melody: Who let you in here? There's room for only one genius in this room!  
  
Willis: And that's me!  
  
Melody: Not my exact words...anyway, here's the "Writer's Applause."  
  
**** miaow227: Man, I'm sorry, physics....*shudder* well, I'm pleased that you liked the Takari. (By the way, you may or may not like this chapter.)  
  
Hazy: I like the name, kinda reminds of how my mind behaves most of the time. Anyway, thanks for the support. Takari will be 4-eva in my heart.  
  


* * *

  
Melody: Okay which genius is going to the disclaimer? Hmm...Willis, you're the next victim.  
  
Willis: Fine. Many studies show that Forlorn Melody does NOT own Digimon.  
  
Melody: By the way, I updated my story on fictionpress.com, so if you're bored, READ IT! Another thing, this chapter includes minor language and um...stuff.  
  
Chapter 6: Geometry of Love  
  
Piedmon snarled. Everything with Tai and Jael were developing nicely at the moment. Though a new obstacle appeared in Piedmon's plan. T.K. had admitted his love for Kari. The Jester would have to find some way to counter that. What could he use? There had to be something....  
  
Once again Piedmon summoned his "visionary puddle." It formed like before, waiting for its master's request. Piedmon touched the floating water this time, and searched T.K Takashi's memory. Many girls flashed before his eyes and were gone. Some of them showed interest in T.K., but they seemed to disappear from the blonde's thought as quickly as they came. Of course Kari was found constantly inside T.K's recollection, but she wasn't was Piedmon was looking for. At last something caught the jokers attention. A blonde like T.K., standing in front of what seemed like a French mansion. The joker digimon reached further and found her name, Catherine. Moments later, she was even kissed by both T.K. and Tai.  
  
Piedmon laughed maniacally at the thought of it. It would be easy to tear Kari and T.K. apart! Then they would be weak against Piedmon's army. A plan to retrieve Catherine formed in his mind. The joker gathered some of the water and watched as it mutated into a phone. Dialing the number, Piedmon came up with a clever lie.  
  
"Hello. CONGRATULATIONS! You have won a free trip to Colorado." Piedmon nearly shouted to the other line.  
  
*Meanwhile at Willis's House*  
  
The sun began to sink beneath the horizon. Night crept upon the small farm, almost unseen. Mist slipped unto the fields. It wasn't the normal mist, thick fog, hiding almost anything beyond a few feet. Within the haze arose many creatures of the shadow, waiting for the opportune time to attack.  
  
Inside the farmhouse the Digidestined finished cleaning the ruins of Willis's computer. Sad, sullen looks were displayed on their faces. A bit of fear revealed itself in their eyes. The digidestined had come so close to finding a way to combat Piedmon's power, and were quickly defeated.  
  
Within them stood Tai Kamiya, his chocolate eyes still staring to where Jael had stood a few hours before. His gaze drifted to the clock near the door. Suddenly Tai gasped. It was time to be eating with Jael! Tai turned to the others, "Uh, sorry guys, looks like it's time for me to go."  
  
Across from him was Matt. His expression turned from defeat to anger. "Tai, you can't be serious! At time like this you're just going to leave us to fight Piedmon without you?"  
  
Tai paused, something within him fought. Could it have been reason? Though Insanity had woven her webs of deception around Tai's brain. "Of course I am. You can take Piedmon without me." His words were monotone, like the leader was in a trance. With that comment, Tai left the room, running towards the barn.  
  
*In Jael's room*  
  
The area was dim, filled with more mist than the outside. Jael stood in its center. Her eyes were deep with concentration. Meanwhile her curly hair blew in an unfelt wind. In front of Jael was the silhouette of Piedmon.  
  
"Make sure to keep child of courage busy. I need time to snatch his sister." The joker commanded with his sick smile.  
  
Jael's eyes went wide. She recalled the victim's face. Kari Kamiya, with scarlet brown eyes, beautiful hair, and innocent face. 'This is who Piedmon's after?' The girl had seemed so kind and caring, and the Dark Master was going to destroy her?  
  
"Of course I want the light child, she has power I want." Piedmon laughed.  
  
Jael felt nauseous. Then she kicked herself mentally. 'Power! What else could it be? How sick can this guy get?"  
  
"Do whatever it takes, servant."  
  
"Make out with him, I can do that." Jael clenched her teeth into a forced smile, trying to hide the shock.  
  
"That might not be enough."  
  
The girl felt that she was about to puke. Suddenly Piedmon vanished, leaving an empty room. She scrutinized the place she was in. Within it was a couch, in front of a table. Jael pulled out a cardboard box from underneath the furniture. In it were incense candles. Taking out the right flavor, Jael placed them around the room lighting them as she went.  
  
Next Jael began preparing the food. Steam rose from the small stove. Jael began pouring ingredients into the pot. A smell emanated from the cuisine that slightly made her feel better.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Tai Kamiya reached the hayloft. He knocked on the door mechanically. His heart beat faster with excitement. Fantasies soared through Tai's brain as he waited. They kept his mind distracted, so Tai wouldn't notice the scubamon around him.  
  
Finally a voice rang out from inside the building. "Come in, there should be a ladder for you to use!"  
  
Tai pushed the huge doors open. Just as the girl had said, there was a ladder leaning against the upper level of the red structure. The leader dragged his feet towards it. Climbing up it, Tai didn't become aware of the fog permeating through the area. In front of him was a wall with a doorway. Hanging from it was strings of beads.  
  
As Tai entered through them, he smelled the heavy incense and the food on the coffee table. Fried rice, sushi, and soy sauce lay on plates in front of it. Though, even more stunning was the girl beyond. Jael sat on the couch; her hair hung freely from her head. She wore a low-cut shirt with a button up button up blouse over it. Her pants were baggy as usual and solid black. Even Jael's lips seemed redder tonight.  
  
"Hello Tai, come sit down." Jael spoke seductively as she patted the spot next to her.  
  
He obeyed her command eagerly. Tai could barely concentrate on the meal. His hormones were raging through his body. Drooling, Tai leaned towards Jael's face. Though a hand stopped him. It was Jael's, and a grin was on her face.  
  
"Silly, eat first, then comes the fun." She was laughing.  
  
Tai pouted. Then he turned his attention to the stuff in front of him. Suddenly Tai was hungry, and he realized that he hadn't eaten. He began stuffing his face. Jael was slightly appalled at the boy in front of her. Though she began eating the food, but nibbling it instead. Moments later Tai's portion was gone, and he was no longer famished. Reaching for a paper napkin, Jael wiped the mess on Tai's mouth. Next she cleared the leftovers off the table.  
  
Jael returned. She draped herself on one end of the couch. Tai felt he was going to faint. Then he couldn't wait anymore. Wrapping his hand around Jael's hair, Tai pulled her lips towards his. Her lips were soft. Slowly, Tai started to feel drowsy. The kiss deepened. His caresses traveled down Jael's neck. Feeling the warmth of her body, Tai felt even sleepier. Though another thought formed in his mind. Unbuttoning her over- shirt, Tai fell asleep, nearly on top of Jael.  
  
The girl breathed a sigh of relief. Jael wouldn't have to go so far to distract this guy. She glanced at Tai's hair. Gigantic, brown, and out of control it was. Tai's mane seemed quite familiar. Then Jael could finally swallow the hard truth. This was the same person she had crushed on so long ago. Soon Tai's sister would most likely be dead within a few hours. Everything would be Jael's fault.  
  
Something interrupted her guilt. Tai had started to snore. 'Well, he won't be awake for a few hours.' Jael thought as she checked the time, almost ten o'clock at night. Time went by fast.  
  
Out of nowhere a knock sounded from below. "Damn!" Jael cursed under her breath. She gently released herself from Tai's grasp and laid him on the furniture. He flinched a little, but didn't awake. Quietly, Jael paced towards the beaded doorway. Climbing down the ladder, she wondered who was there. Could someone know that Jael was working for Piedmon?  
  
Jael pulled one of the doors open. On the other side was Matt Ishida. His eyes went wide at the sight of her garb. The girl in front of him quickly buttoned her shirt.  
  
"What do you want?" Jael snapped. Her gaze narrowed into a glare.  
  
"Calm down, I was just checking up on Tai. He's been gone for hours, and everyone back at the house was wondering if he was okay." Matt retorted, raising his hands in friendly defense.  
  
"Tai's sleeping, you can have him back in the morning."  
  
"What? He's asleep? What the world have you guys been doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry but that's none of your business." Jael was becoming impatient.  
  
Matt paused. Something seemed terribly wrong. The way Jael had Tai wrapped around her finger. Tai was more than lovesick, like Jael was controlling him. Could she be one of Piedmon's servants? Suddenly the puzzle pieces were falling into place. Piedmon was using Jael to get to Tai to get to Kari.  
  
"You sick person! How could you use Tai like that? He might actually love you. Of course you don't care, you want his sister, don't you?" Matt yelled accusingly.  
  
Jael's frown turned into an evil smirk. "Wow, you're smarter than I thought. Too bad though, you know too much Matt Ishida. You're in my way. I guess I'll just have to get rid of you." She paused, snapping her fingers. Dozens of scubamon surrounded them. "Take him with you, this pretty boy's getting into trouble. We'll have to send him to time out."  
  
The scubamon nodded and snarled as they took hold of Matt's arms. He immediately struggled against them. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
"Oh? But I can. You've forgotten one very important thing, Matt. You're deceptable to the power of the Dark Ocean."  
  
Matt jerked away once more. "I swear when I get my hands on you...." Though Jael never heard the end of his threat. For the scubamon had placed a damp cloth over his nose. He fell unconscious for the smell was too strong. Moments later the teenager was carried away into the fog, towards the Dark Ocean.  
  
*At Willis's Place*  
  
At last the digidestined finished cleaning up the damage. The room seemed totally different from the way it had before. Though there was still an empty, blackened space where the computer was kept. Sitting down, Davis dictated "man, I'm exhausted. Willis, you have any food?  
  
Cody laughed, "Davis, you barely did anything but rest the whole time we were cleaning!"  
  
Davis didn't seem to be embarrassed much as the rest were laughing at him. "Well any athlete knows to take plenty of breaks." He argued as he put his hands on his head. The laughing became worse. Everyone was turning red they were giggling so heartily.  
  
Though Kari was the first to stop. A sullen look was on her face. " I'm really sorry about all this. You're sure that computer wasn't too important? I mean, what are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
"Eh, don't worry, I'll just tell them that I sent back for another one. As for food, I'll order a pizza."  
  
"You okay Kari?" T.K. asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just worried about Tai. He's been acting so strange. I hope he's okay."  
  
T.K. looked at her with concern. A slight smile appeared on his face, "I'm sure he can take care of himself. Besides, Tai's the older sibling. Isn't he supposed to be worrying about you instead?"  
  
Kari giggled half-heartily. Davis, across the room had a strange look on his face. It was of betrayal. Without thinking, he yelled, "I thought we made a deal T.B."  
  
"What deal?" T.K. asked.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Suddenly T.K. recalled the scene in the airplane bathroom. He had told Davis not to flirt with Kari. Yet here T.K. was, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Guilt washed over him. A sinister voice materialized inside T.K's head 'Hypocrite.' T.K. removed his arm from Kari's shoulder. His gaze fell to the floor, studying the patterns in the rug.  
  
The doorbell rang. Willis exited the room. Minutes later he brought the pizza. A familiar scent of meat, veggies, and bread filled the air. Everyone present had their mouth watering. Soon the delicious food was gone. Then Fatigue began to reveal himself in the Digidestined's bodies.  
  
"Well, if you guys need something to sleep on, I have a few mats and sleeping bags in the closet over there." Willis suggested, walking towards the sliding doors. He fought against the stubborn doors.  
  
Davis followed Willis to help. After a few tugs and pushes, the doors budged. Without warning, clutter tumbled out of the storage space. Willis and Davis were quickly buried under the ruble. Yolie proceeded towards the mess and picked up a sleeping bag.  
  
"Thanks for getting something for me to sleep on you guys." The purple girl with purple hair mocked.  
  
One by one the digidestined lined up and snatched some sleeping materials for them too. Though T.K. stayed in his moping position. He was overwhelmed with guilt. The boy had betrayed a friend's trust that had taken forever to earn. It would be years before Davis considered T.K. Takashi as a friend again.  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted T.K's thoughts. "T.K.! There isn't anything left. If you want, you can have mine."  
  
Finally he glanced away from the rug. T.K's gaze met Kari's. "That's okay, keep them, I'll just use the floor."  
  
"Yeah, and get a sore back in the morning. No way." Kari retorted.  
  
"Kari..." T.K. whined, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Willis watched the scene and laughed silently. "You know, if you two keep arguing like that, I'll have to intervene." He paused and glanced at his watch. "Time's up." The blonde boy waltzed over to Kari and T.K. Wrapping his arm around both the blonde boy and the brunette, Willis continued, "Well...I can't believe I have to say this, share you two, and if you don't, I'll have to send both of you to time-out." Slowly removing his arms from the couple's shoulders, Willis watched their reaction.  
  
Red, hot blood rushed to T.K's and Kari's faces. They wouldn't look each other in the eye. T.K. stared at the ceiling this time while Kari tried to entertain herself with floor patterns. It wasn't until everyone else had unrolled their makeshift beds, that Kari and T.K. moved again. Kari dragged herself to the last of the sleeping materials. She picked it up lightly.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to help me? I'm not going to wait all night." Kari chided playfully.  
  
"Yes your highness. I'll shall do your bidding." T.K. retorted; the sea in his eyes shining playfully.  
  
He took the rolled up mat from Kari's arms. Unrolling it, T.K. set the sleeping bag on the floor. Immediately following, Kari unzipped the soft material, until it was completely inside out. Then T.K. left and returned with a single pillow. By the time this happened, Kari was already resting on the thick blanket. Gingerly T.K. lied down on the soft textile. A soft pillow moved under his head. T.K. glanced next to him; Kari rested her head on his chest, using the blonde boy as a cushion.  
  
Yolie was still awake. She sat in an upright position, witnessing the lovebirds across the room. The girl sighed as she folded her arms.  
  
"What's wrong Yolie?" A soft voice asked. It came from Ken's lips. His eyes were blue and soulful. A concerned expression hung over Ken's features as he waited for Yolie's reaction.  
  
She didn't turn her head as she responded, "Why do they always get the romance Ken?"  
  
He seemed to pause, thinking over the question. "Well, Willis was flirting with you earlier."  
  
Yolie rested her head and closed her eyes. "That's not the same thing."  
  
Ken lied down and turned to watch the girl next to him. Yolie did have an obvious crush on him when he was the Digimon Emperor. Then again, so did every other girl in Japan. Another thing, Yolie seemed to obsess over every guy that breathed. Did she still like him? Had Yolie truly forgiven him for the horrid things Ken had done? Only the future would tell.  
  
T.K. had already begun to dream. A deep mist clouded his apparition. The blonde boy tried to find his way out of the fog. Though it was an endless cloud, and there appeared to be nothing inside it. Then suddenly something did appear. Gradually the haze faded. It revealed Kari, though her usually happy face shone with anger and mistrust.  
  
'But Kari loves me doesn't she? Why is she so mad?' He thought with concern and surprise. Without warning, soft, pale hands wrapped around T.K's neck from behind. Wavy, golden locks of hair fell on the blonde boy's shoulder. A light, warm body pushed up against his. Gently, a silky cheek brushed T.K's face.  
  
" ' Hello Takeru.' " A feminine voice greeted him. The voice had a strong French accent.  
  
" 'Catherine. ' " T.K. stated in despair.  
  
It wasn't her presence that bothered him; it was Kari. She was crying, with crystalline tears streaming down her face. Kari slowly began to back away. Then she ran, and the fog around them turned into a flood. The water began to rise around Kari's knees, then her waist, and lastly her shoulders. A wave swept her away, with Kari's screams dying in the roar.  
  
T.K. woke up with a sweat. Something was wrong. He checked on Kari. She seemed fine, a smile on her dreaming lips. The blonde surveyed the remainder of the digidestined. They were also fast asleep. Though something was missing, or someone. 'Matt...Tai, they're still not back yet?' Looking at the clock, T.K. realized it was midnight. Tai had been gone for at least six hours. Matt had left two hours ago. 'Where in the Digital World could they be?' Maybe they had returned, but had fallen asleep somewhere else. Yes and the nightmare T.K. had wasn't a vision. Catherine would never come to Colorado, let alone Willis's farm. Everything would be fine, or so T.K. thought as he brought the girl closer and slept.  
  
Kari was also having nightmares. Except this dream was actually a replay of her past.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
She was running, with T.K. not far behind her. Suddenly T.K. caught something in his hands, Matt. The key chain was surprisingly realistic up close. As Kari and T.K. pushed open the ominous iron doors, they heard Sora behind them. Piedmon had silenced her too. Now T.K., Kari and Patamon were alone with the Joker.  
  
"Look. Let's run." T.K. suggested as the gates finally gave way.  
  
"We've run out of room." Kari whimpered as they dashed outside.  
  
They were on a huge balcony. It was made out of gray marble. Unfortunately there was no exit except the way they came. T.K. and Kari were doomed.  
  
"This wasn't the escape plan I had in mind." T.K. complained as he ran to the far end of the battlement. It was a long way down. At the bottom of the abyss were tall pointed rocks. They seemed as if they could slice anything that happened to fall on them.  
  
"Now what?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Can we jump?" T.K. pondered as he leaned over the railing.  
  
"It's too far." Kari cried, also considering the enormous drop.  
  
A string of maniacal laughter sounded from behind them. Piedmon was getting closer. It wouldn't be too long before T.K. and Kari joined the other digidestined in the Joker's collection. "Welcome to the dead end, call me a kitten like a friend." The Dark Master taunted.  
  
"We can't just stand here." Kari was beginning to sound like her brother.  
  
"We've got no choice, we have to climb down." T.K. shouted.  
  
"It's too high T.K., if we jump, we're goners."  
  
"Kari, we're going to have to try."  
  
Without warning Patamon flew to the center of the parapet. There was a woven basket. "Where'd that basket come from?" He questioned the air.  
  
"Who put that there?" T.K. asked, opening the mysterious object. Inside was some rope. "A rope! We can use it to climb down...AHH!" Suddenly the cord shot into the clouds.  
  
"I didn't know that you were a snake charmer T.K." Patamon stated.  
  
"Do you think we should climb it?" Kari suggested.  
  
"I don't know, my mom said never to take candy or rope from strangers." T.K. responded, tugging the cable to test its strength. It seemed tight enough to hold the both of them. "Looks dangerous, you go first."  
  
"Oh." Kari murmured as she began ascending it. She was making progress when T.K. followed.  
  
"That's it Kari, just pretend you're in gym class. Listen!" T.K. encouraged as he heard a noise.  
  
"Open!" Piedmon commanded as the doors shattered. "I must witness...this costs me a fortune in new doors."  
  
Patamon digivolved into Angemon. The angel fought with Piedmon. It seemed for a moment that Angemon might be winning.  
  
"You get him Angemon!" T.K. cheered. Suddenly the battle turned for the worse. Piedmon countered one of Angemon's attacks, throwing him off the balcony.  
  
"Angemon NO!" Kari cried as she stopped climbing.  
  
"Don't give up! Angemon no."  
  
Kari held on to the rope for dear life. "T.K. I'm scared."  
  
"It's going to be okay." Tears were streaming down T.K's face. He was no longer trying to convince Kari, T.K. didn't believe his own words. "Angemon will be fine, but you've got to keep on climbing. Don't let that joker Piedmon scare you."  
  
"Okay. AHH!" Kari ducked just in time to see a knife fly over her head. It sliced the cord, leaving them stranded.  
  
"You've reached the end of your rope." Piedmon teased.  
  
"T.K.!" Angemon shouted from below.  
  
Without warning Piedmon grabbed T.K's shoe and was pulling him down. "Sorry if I give you a wedgie." Kari wouldn't let the joker take her last hope. She clutched T.K's hand.  
  
" Let go Kari, or he'll get you too!"  
  
"I won't let go of you T.K.!"  
  
Piedmon interrupted their conversation. He cut the rope below them as he shouted, "Looks like you two are falling for each other!"  
  
Kari screamed as she plummeted from the sky. She waited for T.K. to save the day with his crest, but nothing happened. Next thing Kari knew, she was in Piedmon's arms. He held a knife to her throat. The cold, sharp metal was getting closer....  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, that took me 20 minutes to right down, then a hour to type it. So you better like it.  
  
Kari woke up with cold sweat lining her body. She breath heavily as she jerked out of T.K's arms and sat up. The room was silent, with no evil digimon in sight. One thing bothered her though, why did all her dreams end with Kari in Piedmon's embrace? Scanning the computer lab, Kari searched for any other signs of danger. There were none. T.K. was adorable when he slept, his mouth hanging open and his hair in every direction. Sighing, Kari lied down again and attempted to slumber.  
  
*Outside*  
  
The sun crept over the Rocky Mountains. They rose majestically over the plains. Mother Nature had made certain that it was a beautiful morning. Only a few fluffy clouds were in the sky. A slight wind blew through the crisp air. Though there was something Nature had not caused, the fog. It hung over Willis's farm like a blanket.  
  
One person pushed through it in a hurry. Her delicate blonde hair blew in the breeze. Though the attractive girl didn't seem to care at the moment. Catherine just wanted to be inside the house. The whole "prize" really startled her. From the sinister redheaded man at the airport, to the mysterious weather the ranch had. All the greeter did was grin evilly, hand her a picture and direct her to a taxi.  
  
Though Catherine didn't mind the photograph. It displayed a brunette with spiky hair. He was athletic and held a soccer ball in his hands. The boy wore a set of goggles in his mane. Even the grin on his face was to die for. Catherine wondered what country he was from. Analyzing the picture some more, Catherine thought to herself. 'He doesn't look American, maybe he's Japanese.' That seemed right. Both the boys that visited Catherine during the digimon incident were from Japan. One of them looked like he was related to the boy in the photo.  
  
*Back to the adorable people sleeping*  
  
T.K. stretched his arms and yawned. When he finished waking up, T.K. studied the scene around him. Kari was already astir, a solemn expression on her face. Gradually the other digidestined rose up around them. Davis still had the hurt expression of betrayal. As soon as T.K's gaze met his, the goggled leader glared angrily. Across the room Ken was trying to disturb Yolie from her slumber. It wasn't going so well. Yolie repeatedly smacked Ken in the face, saying "It's a Saturday, come on, it's too early."  
  
At last Cody dumped water on the girl's head. "Hey...oh, this isn't my room." Yolie said blankly. Gradually crimson crept into her cheeks when Yolie realized what was going on. Ken was rubbing his bruised face gingerly. "Sorry Ken, I thought you were my sister." The girl apologized.  
  
Laughter followed, the digidestined no able longer able to keep it in. Though T.K. was the first to stop. His sea colored eyes went wide. Directly across the room was a blonde girl his age. Her eyes were sky-blue, and they studied everyone in the area in detail. At last Catherine's gaze rested upon Davis. She watched his eyes alternate from staring at Kari longingly to glaring at T.K. A smile formed on Catherine's lips as she saw the reason behind Davis's behavior.  
  
T.K. stood as he greeted the French girl. "Bon jour Catherine. Meet my friends Davis, Kari, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Willis." Next T.K. introduced the digimon.  
  
Catherine came closer as T.K. was talking. "Any way, how are...?" Though the blonde boy was interrupted. He was being kissed; French style by the girl in front of him. T.K. fought his hormones as he looked at Kari. Her face was identical to the one in the nightmare. His dream was coming true! The heart inside T.K. sank into his stomach. 'Why do these things always happen to me?'  
  
Meanwhile Kari observed the spectacle. Betrayal lined her features. T.K. said that he loved her, but now he was smacking some random girl on the lips. Kari was angry, mournful, and glad simultaneously.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open behind her. A guy about as young as Ken stepped beside. He had curly red hair, and brown eyes. There was something mysterious, almost sinister about them. The teen was tall, taller than T.K., and he had black clothes, and spiked jewelry. Following him were Tai and Matt, though they seemed different. Their eyes were empty, like they were in a trance. Without saying a word, Kari's and T.K's brothers sat down across the room. Catherine stopped kissing T.K. as the redheaded boy began to speak. 'He looks a lot like that guy at the airport.'  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your morning, but these two got lost in the fog outside." He apologized coolly.  
  
"That's okay...thanks for the help." Kari chimed as she shook the guy's hand.  
  
Instantly her eyes locked with his. Kari lost control of her mind as the teen searched her gaze. Everything turned gray and white in Kari thoughts, except for the newcomer.  
  
"Hi, pleased to meet you, call me Hunter." The redhead greeted as he knelt down and brought Kari's hand to his lips.  
  
"I'm Kari." She answered in a daze. 'Wow, this guy is cute, almost as much as T.K.' Kari thought absent-mindedly. Then an idea formed in her head. 'If T.K. wants to be a player, then I guess I will be one too.' "Want to get a bite to eat?"  
  
"I'd love to...Kari." Hunter whispered, standing up again.  
  
Cody also rose from his sleeping bag, "You sure this is a good idea?"  
  
Gatomon rested on her pillow. "Yeah, who knows what's waiting outside." She added with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kari stated as she took Hunter's hand in her own. They exited the room and headed into the fields outside the farmhouse.  
  
* At the barn *  
  
Jael opened her eyes and stretched her arms. Her alarm was beeping, loudly. Sitting upright in confusion, Jael thought to herself, 'What? I never set that thing when I'm off duty.' Sunlight was streaming through the sole window of the loft. It was still dim outside, stating that it was still sunrise. Wait...on no. Nice going Jael, sleeping through your own alarm clock for almost six hours! Great, I'm dead now.'  
  
In a hurry Jael gathered her stuff together as she plotted her doomed escape. On her kitchen table lay a single picture and a map. The picture was of a bridge high above the deep waters of the nearby river. Meanwhile the map showed a highlighted route on which to get to the landmark. Jael smiled. She had planned to visit the bridge and take pictures of the animals around. 'So much for that idea.'  
  
Then an another notion formed in her mind. It would be much less painful to drown, than to endure Piedmon's furry. Jael scribbled down a short note to Tai.  
  
'Dear Tai, I'm sorry about everything. Just to let you know, I really did start to love you. I hope you'll miss me when I'm gone, and that you'll be able to save your sister.  
Love Sankyo Jael'  
  
Jael signed her name and left the note next to the picture. Stealing one last glance at Tai, she headed for the ladder. Then the curly headed girl dashed towards her death.  
  
Melody: Dun Dun Dun that's the cliffhanger people. Just so you know, I got the idea for Jael's last name from the brand name of the flute I play. 


	8. The Huntermon and the Hunted

Melody: Ouch. The reviewers don't have to worry about killing me off. The characters nearly took care of that.  
  
T.K.: You got that right. The only reason we didn't murder you is....  
  
Kari: You need to fix the end the fic first. Then we decide if you still deserve capital punishment.  
  
Davis: We would have broken you arms, but you need those to type.  
  
Melody: Who would have thought, my possessed computer saving my life. Man, that's pathetic. Anyway, here's the applause for the reviewers (as blood thirsty as they are right now.)  
  
****  
  
Miaow227: I'll be sure to warn the rest of the writers out there. DON'T LET CATHERINE ENTER YOUR FAN FICTION!!!  
  
Hazy: Well...this is Piedmon we're talking about. I had to bring Catherine and "Hunter" into the story, cause, how else was I supposed to get our favorite couple depressed? (Wait...don't answer that)  
  
****  
  
Catherine: Hey! I take offense to that. Besides, I was the only person who didn't tear you to pieces.  
  
Melody: Well...since your mouth is open, you do the disclaimer  
  
Catherine: Forlorn Melody doesn't own anything but her characters and her broken bones.  
  
Melody: Couple more things: I've started up a new offer, read and review my stories and I'll read and review at least one chapter of yours. It might take me a while because; some fan fics are pretty long. (And at this moment, Fanfiction.net isn't being kind to me.)  
  
2) If anyone has seen the 2nd tamers movie: "Runaway Digimon Express" please, send me a typed version of the song "My Tomorrow" and a summary of the plot.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 7: The Capture  
  
*That Night*  
  
Jael sat on the railing of the bridge. She stared at the river below, pondering the past events of her life. Most of them were depressing. The only real accomplishments in her life were for Piedmon. Then again, those didn't count. A grin appeared on Jael's face when she remembered the day she kissed Tai. Now her actions were probably going to get him killed along with his sister. Though all the digidestined had digimon, they would never be able to stand against the last Dark Master.  
  
~* Flash Back *~  
  
An eerie wind blew through the streets and alleyways. People ran inside as an unusual storm entered the bright summer day. The gale blew trashcans over and overturned bicycles. It tore threw already broken windows. Most of which were in the rundown Odaiba Children's Home.  
  
Children inside the building whimpered and cried. Though one child just sat in the corner, watching the storm. Her messy black hair tossed and turned with every new gust of wind. Cautiously her green eyes observed someone tumble through the door. The girl's bored expression quickly changed to a look of fear and shock.  
  
Her father had just entered. He was soaked with the rain, and had mud stains on the bottom of his pants. Alcohol could be smelled in his breath, and his eyes were bloodshot. The man staggered over to the small desk, with the manager of the foster home. Pulling out some crinkled papers, he addressed the supervisor. She wore a skirt, high heels, and glasses. Her hair was kept up in a bun, and she kept herself warm with a coat.  
  
"I want to take my daughter home." The man slurred.  
  
Stern eyes looked him up and down and replied, "I'm sorry Mr. Sankyo, you can't receive custody of your child until you prove that you are no longer an Alcoholic."  
  
"I'm not." Jael's father retorted, an angry tone rising in his voice.  
  
"If you were well, I wouldn't smell liquor on your breath Mr. Sankyo."  
  
The man's fists tightened. "I WANT JAEL NOW!" He screamed.  
  
"Security." The manager ordered as she rang a bell.  
  
Down the hall there was a rumbling noise. It became louder, signaling that whatever it was getting closer. Suddenly two burly men appeared. In a gruff voice one of them asked the manager, "You called?"  
  
"Yes, this man needs to be escorted out of here."  
  
Instantly the two "security guards" grabbed Mr. Sankyo's arms and dragged him out of the building. It wasn't too difficult, the drunken man had poor coordination, thus robbing him of a fighting chance. The guards returned, and locked the door.  
  
Jael was in tears. She sat there, in the corner trying to stop her crying. Most of the other kids tried to avoid her, unable to comfort her. The supervisor slowly made her way to the weeping twelve year-old. Patting Jael on the shoulder, the manager whispered, "Don't worry, one day he will get better."  
  
"When?" Jael asked.  
  
The manager didn't reply. There was no answer. Maybe Jael's father would never be normal again. When her mother died, Mr. Sankyo attempted to drown his sorrow in alcohol. Though it never cured his sadness. Within a year of the accident, Jael's father started drinking only to become drunk. Then came the abuse, and Jael was taken from her daddy. That was four years ago. This foster home was the fifth Jael had been too. Nobody seemed to want the messed up girl.  
  
Minutes after Mr. Sankyo had left; another man entered the building even though it had been locked. He had carrot colored hair. His eyes were brown, with a mean look in them. The man had business clothes on, and carried a briefcase. Marching over to the desk with his head held high, he set the case on it. Then the rich-looking man opened the briefcase and pulled out several papers.  
  
The supervisor studied the forms carefully. Her eyes widened. On every single sheet was the criteria needed to adopt Jael. Though the manager had never met this man, and she was certain that he had never encountered the girl. Yet several judges and social workers had approved the transaction.  
  
Shrugging the supervisor addressed the strange man. "Well sir, may I see some identification please?"  
  
"Of course." The man replied handing the woman his driver license.  
  
She glanced at it and nodded. After a few moments the manager stated, "Well, sir, there's nothing stopping you from adopting Jael Sankyo. When would you like to take her home?"  
  
"Today, as soon as possible. I'm a busy man."  
  
"Jael go pack your things." The supervisor commanded, turning towards the girl. Something within the woman was uneasy, that the man she just met wasn't what he seemed. Though there was nothing the manager of Odaiba Children's Home could stop it.  
  
~* End Flash Back *~  
  
As Jael later discovered, the supervisor was right in her suspicions. The man who adopted her was far from what he appeared. This person was truly Piedmon in disguise. From that point on, Jael's life was no longer normal. She was now the Joker's servant, who he could destroy at any moment. That time would come soon.  
  
Jael sighed once more. She wanted to end her life badly. Though something held her back. 'Come on Jael, Tai's going to be waking up any minute now. You have to do this before he gets here.' The girl scolded herself. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Loosing her grip, Jael screamed. As she fell from the bridge, a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
That hand belonged to Tai. His eyes were filled with concern. Tai reached for Jael's other wrist as Agumon held his feet in place. Within moments Jael was standing on the road again. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" She snapped.  
"Saving your life of course." Tai answered, confused. 'What's bugging her? Maybe it's a girl thing.' He thought.  
  
"Who said I wanted to live?"  
  
Tai's eyes widened. Something was wrong, but what was, he couldn't tell. Jael had seemed to be cheerful. Now she was suddenly suicidal? It didn't make sense. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"No, not when you're going to attempt suicide again." Tai retorted.  
  
"Listen, your sister Kari deserves to live a lot more than I do. Go save her life, don't waste your time on mine."  
  
"Don't say that, your life means something to me."  
  
Out of nowhere, Jael fell to the ground. The necklace around her neck was radiating darkness. Jael was having trouble breathing. She started to turn purple. As Tai knelt down and held her in his arms, Jael choked, "Get Kari...danger...I love...you." Then her eyes glazed over and Jael's body went limp.  
  
"JAEL! No...I love you too. Please... don't leave me." Tai pleaded to the dead girl. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His heart ached. It had been the first time Tai truly felt what love was. Well, of course there was Sora, but she had been more of a crush.  
  
Tai heard footsteps. Someone was running towards him in a hurry. A silhouette materialized out of the foggy darkness. Spiky hair, tennis shoes, a jacket appeared in the streetlight. Then Tai could discern goggles reflecting the light. 'Davis? What's he doing here?'  
  
"Tai!" Davis shouted at the head leader of the digidestined. He ran until he was standing next to Tai.  
  
"Oh...hey Davis." The former goggle-head greeting sadly. After glancing at Jael again to see if she started breathing, Tai asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me and the others were getting worried. Especially Kari, she couldn't stop thinking about you. So I asked Willis where you and Jael might be. He recommended this bridge." Davis explained.  
  
Tai didn't respond. Davis stood there wondering what could be bothering him. Then he studied Jael more closely. Her face was whiter than the sheets on Davis's bed. Jael wasn't moving.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Tai shook his head as more tears formed. Soon after he was weeping loudly. Davis knelt down and placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. After a few moments, the younger boy stood up again.  
  
"Come on Tai, I think Kari might be in trouble." Davis urged.  
  
"There's no point now, she'll just end up dying like everybody else." Tai sighed.  
  
Davis folded his arms. "Are you listening to yourself? She won't have a chance, and neither will we if we don't do something."  
  
"Fine." Tai pouted, standing up, leaving Jael's body on the ground. He dragged his feet to the end of the bridge then stopped when he heard a voice.  
  
"Hello boys, long time no see." A feminine voice called out maniacally. It was Lady Devimon. "I hope you're not going anywhere, I was hoping we could have some fun."  
  
"In your dreams lady." Davis shouted back.  
  
"Such horrible manners. Oh well, guess I'll have to punish you." Lady Devimon taunted. She let out her attack. " Darkness Wave!"  
  
Tai called out to Agumon. "Digivolve!"  
  
Agumon fell to the ground. Veemon did likewise. "Sorry Tai, I've lost all my strength, I can't digivolve."  
  
"WHAT!?" Tai shouted. He turned to Lady Devimon; "You did this didn't you?"  
  
"Of course. Sweet dreams." Black mist surrounded them, and everyone except the villain past out.  
  
*Meanwhile with Kari and Hunter*  
  
Once they were outside, Hunter took a picnic basket from the porch. They continued until they were far from the house. Then Hunter set the crate on the grass. He pulled out a red checkered blanket and laid it on the meadow. Next Kari and Hunter alternated taking food out of the carrier and laying them on the sheet.  
  
After that Hunter placed Kari in his lap. He seemed so strong for a guy his size. Though Hunter's arms were gentle. Still his eyes disturbed Kari. They were insincere, almost evil in expression. Kari shrugged. She probably was just imagining things. Hunter's eyes seemed strikingly familiar.  
An hour passed and neither of them had touched their food. Finally, Hunter broke the silence. "Do you love me Kari?"  
  
Kari bit her lip. She didn't truly like him; Kari was mostly trying to get revenge on T.K. 'Well, he is cute and polite.' After a few moments she responded, "I do."  
  
"Say it please."  
  
Kari jerked her body around to face the strange teen. This conversation was almost identical to the one she had with T.K. a day before. How could Hunter have known about it? Did he listen in on their confessions? Gulping, Kari obeyed, "I love you."  
  
"Do you love me enough to kiss me?" Hunter seemed to becoming impatient.  
  
Kari gaze widened even more. Hunter was in a hurry. Something was seriously wrong with this date of his. Then another idea formed in Kari's mind. T.K. could be watching, even listening to this conversation. The girl laughed to herself as she kissed Hunter on the lips.  
  
Without warning, everything around them changed. The sky darkened until it was black. The temperature dropped drastically. Hunter began to transform. His face became paler on one side, and darker on the other. It eventually morphed into a mask as "Hunter's" hair grew and stuck straight out of the back of his head. He became taller and his yellow shoes changed into pointed boots. Meanwhile Hunter's clothes transformed to that of a jester's.  
  
Kari stopped breathing. Her previous nightmares had finally become reality. She was in the arms of Piedmon.  
  
"Ah, yes you are wondering about my disguise? Well, I am the hunter, and you are the hunted my dear." Piedmon squealed as he laughed maniacally.  
  
A/N: Tell me in your review when you figured out who Hunter really was.  
  
*Inside the computer room*  
  
Meanwhile T.K. was truly inside Willis's house, but his thoughts were focused on Kari. His usual cheerful demeanor was non-existent. Davis had just left, which did improve things a little, but then the blonde worried about him. T.K. mood sank into melancholy attitude. 'She thought I was kissing Catherine on purpose. The French girl was kissing me! Right?' He thought as he studied Tai and Matt again.  
  
They seemed unusually silent. Tai always had something to say. Matt was usually arguing with him or joining Tai in teasing Davis. Though today the two boys did neither. Across the room, Matt and Tai sat, staring absently at T.K. It was unnerving.  
  
Then suddenly another thought came to T.K. Back when they had first met the Dark Masters; Chuumon had mentioned something about Piedmon. 'He's a phantom digimon of the worst kind. You never know what he'll be next!' T.K. jerked backwards. He started to sweat as he realized Hunter's true identity. 'Then Tai and Matt over there aren't really human.' Continuing backwards, T.K. whispered to Willis, "We have to get out of here."  
  
Willis tilted his head in confusion. "Huh, why?"  
  
"We're in danger, and so is Kari."  
  
"T.K., you're still making no sense."  
  
"Hunter is Piedmon is disguise, and Tai and Matt across the room are fakes."  
  
"What? Matt isn't a natural blonde?"  
  
T.K. sighed in frustration. "No! They're most likely scubamon."  
  
A/N: You know I couldn't resist.  
  
Willis nodded. T.K. and him went around the room, warning everyone else. Though the call to action came too late. Tai and Matt were already beginning to transform. Their skin darkened until black and their eyes became gray. "Matt" and "Tai" snapped their fingers. Out of nowhere dozens of other scubamon appeared. They grabbed each human and digimon in the room.  
  
As rope was tied around T.K's hands, a voice sneered at him. 'You broke your promise to Sora didn't you. You were too weak to keep Kari safe. Oh well, too late now.' The Accuser laughed evilly as fog permeated the room.  
  
Melody: Be sure to tell me if you were on the edge of your seat while reading this. I LOVE RISING ACTION!  
  
Davis: Great, now she's sounding like my Language Arts teacher again.  
  
Melody: I can't help it, I've been brainwashed. As always, I'll accept reviews like "I read your fic" At least then I know you readers out there exist. 


	9. Piercing the Darkness

Melody: Okay at the moment, I am chained to my chair. Contrary to the fic, the digidestined are keeping me prisoner, not the other way around.  
  
T.K.: How else were we supposed to keep an eye on you? After the whole "Love Geometry" thing, we don't exactly trust your imagination.  
  
Matt: Get used to it, one of these days I swear you're going to be thrown in jail for disturbing the peace.  
  
Melody: Hey! It's "Geometry of Love." What in the world did I do with those evil rubber duckies? *looks around for them*  
  
Yolie: Don't worry, they're locked up too.  
  
Melody: Great...by the way AVALON9 I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!!  
  
Willis: That was random.  
  
Writers Applause:  
  
****  
  
Miaow227: Don't worry, you'll hear about Catherine soon enough.  
  
Hazy: Yeah, I heard about that somewhere. In the 3rd Digimon movie, Mimi is with Kari and T.K. when they take the picture in New York.  
  
Puppkid: Very good name, I hope it doesn't end soon. "Hack," I watch that every once in a while, but usually I'm already having strange dreams by the time it comes on. Oh by the way, I love your sense of humor.  
  
YamatoFanGirl: Let me guess, you like Matt right? I'm a genius I know. Funny you mention him, just scroll down the page a bit, and drool as much as you like. I also adore your sense of humor.  
  
danAlwyn: Thanks for the advice, I'll try to make the transitions smoother this chapter. By the way, let me know if my skills have improved.  
  
Eowyn the Fair: WOW! I honored to have you review my fic. I'm sure T.K. and Willis are too. (Blonde jokes, you gotta love 'em.) ****  
  
Melody: La la la, whose my next victim...GENAI!!!!  
  
Genai: ZZZZZ...huh?  
  
Melody: I want you to do the disclaimer.  
  
Genai: Oh...finally some employment, I haven't even been mentioned since the beginning of this story. Melody owns nothing but the character she killed off and her Elijah Wood picture collection.  
  
****  
  
Deathful Darkness: Chapter 8: Digicore Activated.  
  
The Dark Ocean's waves roared with intensity. Water crashed against the cliffs on the beach. Though something more unusual was happening, rain. Thousands of tears from digimon in the Digital world were falling from the sky. That was the Dark Ocean's secret, its ocean lived off tears of despair. Humanity's hardened hearts formed its cliffs. Lastly Darkness was its fuel, its core.  
  
Far within the fortress beneath the sea, there sat a single prisoner. Behind iron bars, the captive couldn't hear the storm outside. He blew his blonde bangs out of his hair out of boredom. Matt Ishida pondered how long it would take for the others to be seized. The teenager had sat in his dungeon for one day, though he lost track of time. Depression also set in, and Matt banged his head against the stone wall. 'How could I be so stupid! Jael was part of this all along.' Another thing bugged Matt, he knew Jael was involved with Piedmon, yet he didn't think of bringing Gabumon with him. If he hadn't been chained to the floor, Matt would've beaten himself up several times.  
  
His gloomy eyes watched the activity of the scubamon. They ran and hurried across the room and into the hallways. The forlorn servants of Piedmon were anxious about something. Though their master was nowhere in sight. Had the Digidestined defeated the Joker? Matt doubted it.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure materialized in Piedmon's throne room. Matt leaned forward, examining the digimon more closely. The figure was feminine. After the digimon moved out of the shadows, Matt could see her better. Gray hair streamed down her back. She wore black leather clothing, including a mini-skirt. Suddenly the digimon turned around. Lady Devimon sneered at the blonde teen with crimson eyes.  
  
She snapped her fingers. Fog filled Matt's prison cell. He heard yelling. Moments later something, or someone fell on him.  
  
"Oof." Matt grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. He lifted his head. Brown spiky hair was now in Matt's face. "Davis?"  
  
The leader of the second set of Digidestined sat up. Davis turned his gaze to meet the eyes of Matt. Afterwards Davis scooted away from the blonde in surprise. Next to him, the still fatigued Tai Kamiya stirred. Though this goggle-headed teen wasn't nearly as shocked.  
  
"So this is the Dark Ocean." He stated watching the Scubamon. Tai was still numbed by the death of Jael. Pain still burned in his soul, but Tai was trying to quench it. The result was an inability to feel anything else but darkness.  
  
"Where's Jael? I thought she was supposed to bring you to Piedmon." Matt pondered out loud.  
  
"She's gone." Tai croaked, as tears streamed down his face again.  
  
"Jael tried to warn Tai about Kari. So we think Piedmon killed her off." Davis answered.  
  
After a long silence, their conversation was interrupted. Gravel around the throne room flew into the air circling like a miniature tornado. A loud roaring wind hummed, signaling a powerful digimon's arrival. Slowly a dark form took shape. It was tall in height, nearly reaching the ceiling. The flying debris lost its speed, and fell to the floor once more.  
  
Piedmon was once again sitting on his dark throne. He glanced at Lady Devimon and nodded. Then Piedmon gradually brought his gaze towards the prison cell, and grinned evilly. The Dark Master snapped his fingers. It echoed throughout the space, bringing each creature's attention. A chain, still hanging, fell from the ceiling.  
  
Tai gasped. Suspended at the bottom of the cable was his sister. Kari's eyes were closed, indicating her unconsciousness. Her face was pale, making Tai's heart sink even further down his body. 'Where's T.K.? Isn't he supposed to be rescuing her right about now?'  
  
Suddenly Fate answered his question. Dozens of Scubamon made their way into the throne room. In pairs of two, they dragged either a digidestined or a digimon in their arms. First came Davis, with Veemon in chains behind him. Then the rest of the Digidestined arrived and their digimon. T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon were last, and the feline digimon wasn't awake. Davis, Willis, Yolie, Cody, Ken and their digimon partners were thrown in the prison cell. The Scubamon continued to escort T.K., Patamon and Gatomon to the center of the room.  
  
"What the heck happened, aren't your digimon strong enough to stand against those things?" Matt asked.  
  
"They have some kind of weakening power, our partners couldn't digivolve." Willis answered calmly before Davis or Matt could argue.  
  
T.K. didn't say anything. His face was sullen, his eyes filled with guilt. 'I should have been there for Kari.' Though Piedmon interrupted T.K's thoughts.  
  
The Jester cracked his knuckles and laid them upon his lap. He cleared his throat. Next Piedmon pulled out some familiar cards with child- like drawings. Holding them up, he let the Digidestined see a portrait of them. "I'm certain you are pondering the reason for your presence here." Piedmon paused as his words sank in. "Long ago the Hope child, his digimon, and the Light child sealed me in this horrid place. Unfortunately for you I have been ignored. I built myself an army of scubamon. Today you will witness my revenge on you, the Digidestined. Then I shall receive the power needed to free myself from this prison." After finishing his one-sided dialogue, Piedmon snapped his fingers once more.  
  
The chain slowly lengthened, lowering Kari to the floor. T.K. watched closely hoping silently that she wouldn't be harmed. When Kari did reach the ground, the clasp around her wrists opened, setting her free. She awoke and noticed her location. Kari gasped and shrank away from Piedmon's position. Across from her, T.K. began to make his way towards his imprisoned companion.  
  
"No T.K.! IT'S A TRAP!" Matt shouted as loudly as he could.  
  
T.K. halted. Piedmon brought his gaze to rest upon his archenemy. "Or is it, Takeru Takashi? You wouldn't let me harm your girlfriend defenseless, now would you?"  
  
"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend." Kari and T.K. retorted simultaneously.  
  
Piedmon's evil sneer grew. He blew vapor into the air. In front of Piedmon's captives a puddle formed in mid air. It replayed a familiar scene within Willis's house.  
  
~* Flash Back *~  
  
"T.K.?" Kari asked quietly.  
  
The blonde boy looked up. His blue eyes were filled with concern. "Yeah Kari?"  
  
"I can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Her words were barely above a whisper.  
  
T.K. nodded and followed her into the hallway. Kari leaned against a wall, trying to sort out her feelings. The teen next to her took his place next to her, watching for her next move. He worried about her, yearning to do anything to help Kari feel better.  
  
Finally she broke the silence, "Um...T.K., can you tell me something?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Do you love me?" The words seemed to flow off her tongue.  
  
T.K. struggled to come up with a response. An unknown fear washed over him. He took a deep breath and answered, "Of course I do." The blonde smiled.  
  
"Say it please." Kari was now staring at him, trying to read T.K's gaze.  
  
"I love you Kari."  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Piedmon drew his fingers through the mist, causing it to scatter. "Or could it be unrequited love?" Again another floating body of water in the space. It replayed a more recent memory of the Digidestined.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
T.K. stood as he greeted the French girl. "Bon jour Catherine. Meet my friends Davis, Kari, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Willis." Next T.K. introduced the digimon.  
  
Catherine came closer as T.K. was talking. "Any way, how are...?" Though the blonde boy was interrupted. He was being kissed; French style by the girl in front of him. T.K. fought his hormones as he looked at Kari. Her face was identical to the one in the nightmare. His dream was coming true! The heart inside T.K. sank into his stomach. 'Why do these things always happen to me?'  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Piedmon watched as T.K's face turned red and faced the hard floor. " And now for the Grand Finale." The jester sneered as he gestured to the latest clip.  
  
~* Flash Back *~  
  
"Do you love me enough to kiss me?" Hunter seemed to becoming impatient.  
  
Kari gaze widened even more. Hunter was in a hurry. Something was seriously wrong with this date of his. Then another idea formed in Kari's mind. T.K. could be watching, even listening to this conversation. The girl laughed to herself as she kissed Hunter on the lips.  
  
~* End Flash Back *~  
  
Kari joined her crush in being ashamed. Then T.K. once again progressed towards her. In moments he was holding Kari in his arms. Piedmon watched the scene with evil glee.  
  
"You know, it's a bit late to forgive each other now." He chided.  
  
"How would you know that, Piedmon." Matt retorted as he grabbed the prison bars.  
  
"Ah, you see, Miss Kamiya has something I want."  
  
T.K's widened. Meanwhile Kari frowned. Across the room, Tai looked up at the Joker digimon.  
  
"Not that foolish children. She has a certain amount of power I need to free myself of this dimension. Also, I need to revenge my defeat, Takeru."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that!" T.K. groaned meekly, as he hung his head.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I am the one who has the upper hand you know. Hmm...the clock is ticking away." When Piedmon was finished jesting, he whistled.  
  
Suddenly a black figure floated across the room. Its face was completely hidden under a long black cloak. Dark mist seemed to arise from the cloth. Two blue eyes stared back at T.K. and Kari. The girl immediately cringed. 'He was in my nightmare!' As it drew nearer, the air became tighter. Kari and T.K. were finding it hard to breathe. Then came the memories. Myotismon fired his bats and Kari and Gatomon. Without warning. Wizardmon stepped in the way. He was hit with full force, shattering into bits of data.  
  
Kari screamed as she fell from T.K's arms. She wanted to shrink and disappear. Most of all Kari yearned to be alone. Then her wish was granted. The warm of T.K's presence vanished. Turning around, Kari beheld her best friend captive in the cloaked thing's arms.  
  
"RUN KARI!" T.K. screamed.  
  
"Again your timing is off, Hope Child." Piedmon sneered. Focusing on Kari he continued, "You my dear have the one thing that can take me out of this world. Years ago Gennai gave you a digicore, the most powerful device in the digital world. So powerful they are that only the Entities of Light and the Digimon Sovereign have control over them. And today you shall give it to me Light Child. The process will most likely kill you, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
" What if I don't?" Kari asked, trying to sound brave like the others.  
  
"Then I'll have to take it by force." Piedmon cupped his hands and turned them at an angle. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Gradually air began to circle around Piedmon's palms.  
  
Meanwhile Kari was beginning to have a headache. It turned into a throbbing migraine. The pain spread to her chest, like Kari had run ten miles. She became feverish and nauseated simultaneously. Kari felt dizzy, and she couldn't focus.  
  
At last the digicore left Kari's chest. It traveled through the air towards the Jester's outstretched arms. Meanwhile Kari passed out completely. T.K's heart stopped.  
  
"KARI!" He screamed.  
  
Without warning, the digicore stopped in mid-air. It fell towards the ground. T.K. broke free from the arms of the black figure. He stumbled forward and dived to the floor. The orb landed in T.K's palm. Piedmon cursed while the boy sighed with relief. Then the digicore shattered.  
  
For the second time, T.K's heart stopped beating. All color left his face while his lips frowned. Though a look of determination remained there. T.K. walked towards Kari and knelt down. He carefully began to piece the glass together. When he almost had it complete, a shard landed awkwardly. The digicore fell to fragments once again. They descended unto Kari's chest.  
  
"Oh just give up. You know it's hopeless." Piedmon sneered, truly bored at the scene. He waited impatiently for T.K's crest* of hope to fail.  
  
"T.K. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! He wants you to fail!" Davis shouted as loudly as his lungs would allow.  
  
Matt finally realized what Piedmon was really trying to accomplish. "You know you have a sick way of getting revenge you monster! Only a sicko like you would think of killing Kari to avenge T.K. defeating you five years ago."  
  
"Now you're calling me names Matt Ishida? It's really rude you know." Piedmon retorted as a cloth soared towards Matt's open mouth, gagging him.  
  
T.K. hardly noticed it. His eyes were focused on Kari's stomach. She was hardly breathing. Tears welled up in T.K's eyes, threatening to fall any second. He took a deep breath and gently kissed Kari on the lips. Then T.K. couldn't bear the pain any longer. Burying his face in his hands, T.K. began to weep.  
  
A single crystal tear dropped through his fingers. It splattered on the shards of the former orb. Slowly the pieces began to disintegrate into tiny sparkling bits of data. Then they rose upward. They whirled around in the air, faster and faster until some of the data began to collide. When they did, they formed larger particles. Gradually the data formed the Digicore once again. Glowing, it descended from the air, towards Kari's heart.  
  
Piedmon growled when he realized what was happening. He would have to wait for any of the chosen digimon to digivolve. Until then there was nothing Piedmon could do. Drumming his fingers on his throne, Piedmon watched the digidestined before him.  
  
Kari sat up. She opened her eyes as she began to glow. Next to her, Gatomon also lit up. The feline digimon purred as she felt energy serge through her fur. Gatomon leaped up into the air.  
  
"GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNADRAMON!" She cried as her voice deepened. Her fur turned pink as Gatomon's body grew in size. It reshaped into that of an oriental dragon.  
  
Around them the scubamon began to chant. "Queen Kari...Queen Kari." They repeated over and over as they gathered around the outskirts of the room. There were hundreds of these shadowy creatures.  
  
Meanwhile the remainder of the Digidestined gaped as their eyes widened. Though Tai and T.K. were the only exceptions. They smiled as new tears formed in their eyes. Hope stirred within all their hearts, and Piedmon would sense it. It made him sick to his stomach. Piedmon's blood boiled as he realized that his plan was falling apart.  
  
He leaped into the air like an acrobat. Studying his opponent carefully, Piedmon made his challenge, " So you want to fight me, pink lizard?"  
  
"You may call me Magnadramon. And yes, I want to make sure you never live to hurt anyone again." Kari's partner answered solemnly. Magnadramon glanced at her digidestined. Queen Kari nodded.  
  
"TRUMP SWORD!" Piedmon shouted as he threw two of his daggers and the Dragon digimon.  
  
" DRAGON FIRE!" Magnadramon replied as her attack burned the weapons to a crisp.  
  
Piedmon's poker-like face twisted into an expression of shock. He began to back away planning a way to regroup. The jester digimon glanced around hurriedly for any means of escape or help. Then Piedmon realized he had none except the Scubamon. They were distracted by the digicore's power. For the umpteenth time, Piedmon cursed the digital orb.  
  
Once again Magnadramon let out her power. "FIRE TORNADO!"  
  
The blast roared through the throne room. Within seconds it burned Piedmon to a crisp before he could react. His data dispersed into the air and was gone forever. All that was left was a charred silhouette on the throne.  
  
"DRAGON FIRE!" Magnadramon repeated aiming towards the prison bars. The digidestined prisoners gasped and cringed as the metal disintegrated. Meanwhile Kari fainted into T.K's arms as her light faded. T.K. smiled as he studied Kari's sleeping form.  
  
*Back at the bridge*  
  
Jael's body lay cold and undisturbed in the road. No cars passed the bridge for the area was still covered in fog. Though one living creature was able to find its way through. A white cat with orange and white fur trotted up the asphalt street. Merlin made his way towards his owner. He sniffed Jael's form for signs of life.  
  
Discovering that the girl was indeed dead, Merlin backed away from her. Raising his forepaws in the air, Merlin's appearance began to change. His paws turned brown and into gloves and shoes. A large blue cape grew from Merlin's shoulders. Pumpkin colored ears changed into long golden hair. One large pointy hat descended from the sky and onto his head. The rest of Merlin's fur transformed into a costume similar to a scarecrow's. Satisfied with his new form, "Merlin" set to work.  
  
****  
  
Melody: MUHAHAHA! I know what's about to happen and you don't! (Aren't I so evil?) Anyway, the offer regarding reviews from my last chapter still stands. And whoever has sent me the most by my next update wins something; (I'm not sure yet what I give the winner.) Only six more weeks of school! YAY! 


	10. Sadie Hawkins

Melody: I'M FREE AT LAST! Anyways, I'm thinking this will be the last chapter.  
  
Everyone Else: YAHOO!  
  
Yolie: Wait...I mean uh...sniff  
  
Davis: Yeah, what she said. Glances around nervously for evil rubber duckies  
  
Melody: Well anyway, here's a reminder, the person that I have the most reviews from at this point gets a prize!  
  
Writer's Applause:  
  
Eowyn the Fair: Well, guess what...your review also gets an A. I love the fact you always point out the things I don't usually notice.  
  
Miaow227: I'm sorry about the computer thingy! I know how it feels. (My computer happens to be possessed, and if I don't treat it just right, it blows up on me.)  
  
Puppkid: The suspense is killing you right? WAIT! DON'T DIE YET! (You have to read and review this first!)  
  
SOMEONE2003: Thanks for the info and both your reviews. I think both seasons kinda revolved around light and darkness. But doesn't life in general?

* * *

Deathful Darkness Chapter 9: Sadie Hawkins  
  
The fog finally abandoned it's captive, Willis's farm. It left in a hurry, forsaking the land for its home in the Dark Ocean. At last the Sun could warm the living things below it. Once again birds in the air sang their songs, and the fields of grass danced in the breeze. Plants soaked up the sunlight eager to grow again.  
  
Among these was a single oak tree. It was shorter than most, though that didn't matter. The tree had the roundest and fullest branches, providing the best shade on a warm day. This was one of those prized, restful morninngs. For two creatures basked in the oak's glorious shade.  
  
Merlin, back to his feline self, rested his head on Jael's arm. The girl was sleeping now, unconscious, but alive. Her slow, deep breaths shook Merlin's fur. Though he didn't mind. This simple act brought him more satisfaction, knowing that his best friend was safe and unharmed.  
  
A hand brushed his white coat gently. Merlin glanced up. Jael was awake, smiling down at him. Her eyes were still glazed with sleepiness. _'She doesn't realize what happened yet.' _The cat thought as he started to purr.  
  
Jael gazed at her friend dreamily. For the first time in her life, she really felt at peace. Her father was no longer there to abuse her. Piedmon for some strange reason had stopped tormenting her. _'I wonder what he did with them.' _The girl pondered. It had been several hours since Jael had left the barn. Then she noticed her foggy memory. Something happened after that, but what? _'Running, I was running...river...bridge.' _Suddenly Jael remembered Tai's face flooded with tears looking down at her.  
  
"It's her!" Someone called out.  
  
The raven hared girl snapped into alertness. Her head turned to watch some figures stumble up the hill. Then Jael jerked into a standing position as Merlin was thrown from her lap. She slowly backed away and down the other side of the mound. Unfortunately Jael wasn't paying attention to what was behind her. Jael lost her footing and rolled down to the bottom.  
  
Once she stopped, Jael slowly glanced up. In front if her were the other half of the Chosen team. They stared down at the girl with resentment. Jael gulped as she stood up and searched for another way of escape. There was none, and now she was completely surrounded by the Digidestined. Directly across from Jael was a furious Gatomon.  
  
She pounced, baring her claws. "Lightning Paw!"  
  
"Gatomon stop!" Kari cried as she watched in horror of what was about to happen.  
  
Jael flinched, waiting for the pain to hit. Then out of nowhere Merlin stood in the way of the attack. His white and orange fur fazed in and out like static, and he disappeared. At first it seemed like sand circling in a tiny dust devil. More dust began to accumulate as light started to streak from it. Suddenly the transformation was complete.  
  
Gatomon's eyes went wide as she realized who it was. She hung her paws at her sides, no longer wanting to fight. The digimon's green eyes gazed back her with sincerity. "Gatomon, it's been so long."  
  
"I know. But what are you doing Wizardmon? She's a servant of Piedmon!" Gatomon replied tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Please listen to what I have to say."  
  
The digidestined nodded. Meanwhile Jael relaxed a little knowing that the digimon that had saved her life so many times before; was doing it again. Wizardmon turned and glanced at the girl. An unspoken conversation passed between them. In the end they both agreed that Wizardmon would be the spokesperson, especially since the Digidestined respected him. Jael sat down. _'This is going to take a while.' _She thought.  
  
Wizardmon cleared his throat. "After Piedmon was defeated, you sent him to the Dark Ocean. It took him ages, but eventually he regained his data. Then Piedmon defeated the former Undersea Master, Dragomon, and took the army of Scubamon for his own. Though he discovered that it wouldn't be enough. Piedmon needed more power from the Darkness, and it needed souls to feed on. To do this he found Jael and stole her away from the dump she was living in. Jael soon realized the price for her 'freedom'; she was bound to Piedmon forever. From then on, she did the Dark Master's bidding, luring boys in their teens into her grasp. Next Jael broke their hearts, sending them to the Dark Ocean." The wizard digimon caught his breath while placing his hand on Jael's shoulder.  
  
"But Wizardmon, how did you get involved in this mess? I thought you had been deleted years ago?" Gatomon questioned with concern.  
  
"I was. Myotismon sent my data to the Dark Ocean, like he did with his other servants who betrayed him. My data remained there for what seemed like ages and then I was slowly able to digivolve back into my champion level. Then I found Jael. She had lost her own battle with depression. The girl sat in a fetal position and was trying to numb her pain. Darkness, needing a soul to feed on, came towards her. As quickly as I could, I gave her strength to move on. From that day, I always followed her in the Real World, as a small cat."  
  
While Wizardmon was talking, Jael remained in a sitting position, staring at the ground. She felt like her very soul was on a plate, and the Digidestined were picking it apart piece by piece. Mystery was part of who Jael was, it made her uncomfortable when others had known her secrets. It was like being Piedmon's slave all over again. Just remembering him sent shivers up Jael's spine.  
  
Then something broke off her thoughts. Another hand was resting on left her shoulder. The palm wasn't gloved, so Jael knew it couldn't be Wizardmon's. Jael turned her head to see whom it belonged to. Her gaze met that of Tai Kamiya. A gentle smile was on his face. His eyes shown with love instead of a dazed lust.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to hate me by now?" Jael whispered, attempting to keep everyone else from hearing.  
  
"How could I? I probably would've done the same thing if I were working for Piedmon. Besides, Wizardmon isn't protective of just anyone. If he likes you, then so do I." Tai answered gently.  
  
Jael's body shook a little as she tried to fight the tears forming in her eyes_. 'Tai forgave me and I've been so horrible towards him.'_ Two more hands came towards her. One rested on Tai's shoulder while the other settled on her right. She glanced to her right and Tai's left. There were Kari and T.K., both with merciful expressions on their faces. Gradually most of the Digidestined had all connected themselves in an almost complete circle. Only Matt and Willis were left. _'Of course. Willis and me have always hated each other. And Matt...was first to realize what I was up to.'  
_Matt made eye contact with T.K. When their silent conversation was finished, the older brother joined the circle. It seemed that T.K. was able to convince him to pardon Jael's mistakes. Then only Willis remained. His arms were folded as he managed to glare at the raven hared girl across from him Willis looked around, and then finally relented.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to be the only one not to forgive you." Willis stated, forcing himself to smile. "Even if you don't deserve it." He muttered under his breath as he completed the circle.  
  
A digivice landed in Jael's hand. Her eyes went wide in shock. "Willis is right, I don't deserve this." Then came an awkward moment of silence. Jael continued to study the blades of grass, unable to meet the gaze of anyone present. Finally a voice broke the stillness.  
  
"Well, are we going to stand here all day? I'm getting hungry, and if you guys don't start moving soon, I'll leave and raid the fridge!" Terriermon exclaimed from his perch on Willis's shoulder.  
  
"We better go guys, I'm getting hungry myself, and I don't want Terriermon eating every crumb in my house." Willis suggested.  
  
"Not if I don't eat it first!" Davis retorted cheerfully.  
  
The rest of the Digidestined shook their heads as they followed Willis towards his house. Veemon and Terriermon soon made it a race to see who reached it first. T.K. slung his arm around Kari's shoulder, despite the teasing looks on their brothers' faces. Catherine strode beside Davis her arms folded angrily. Meanwhile the goggle-head watched her in confusion. Yolie nearly dragged Ken behind her as he tried to keep up. Cody had a pleasant conversation with Armordilamon. Lagging behind the rest, Jael glanced at her digivice with wonder.  
  
Once inside Willis made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The Digidestined devoured them eagerly, hungry after their "trip" to the Dark Ocean. When she finished, Catherine pounded her way towards Davis. She glared at him angrily while Davis stared back stupefied. He stood up as Catherine neared his side of the large table.  
  
"Did I say something to make her mad?" Davis whispered into Veemon's ear.  
  
"I don't know Davish, but I think she looks she's going to punch ya in the face." The blue digimon answered.  
  
Catherine took hold of Davis's shirt collar, as if she was meant to strangle him. Though the French girl did the opposite. Moments later Catherine was kissing the goggled boy. Davis's instant of joy didn't last long. For Catherine slapped him across the cheek seconds later.  
  
"How could you be so thick in the head?" The blonde accused with her usual accent.  
  
Davis remained shocked, blushing madly as he rubbed his sore cheek. Once Kari realized what was happening, she burst out laughing. T.K. poked her in the side questioningly. Kari whispered the comical thought in his ear. Then he too began to giggle.  
  
"T.K., what's so funny?" Patamon asked.  
  
"It was...Davis...she was after...all this time!" T.K. gasped in between chains of sniggers.  
  
All focus in the room turned to the couple. They stared at T.K. and Kari with perplexity. Once everyone caught on to what he meant, they too began to giggle. Meanwhile Davis's face turned a deeper scarlet. He couldn't say anything but he did force himself to stare into Catherine's fiery but gentle eyes.  
  
The Digidestined were so distracted, that they didn't become aware of someone entering the room. She waited until she was certain Matt wasn't paying attention. Then she landed a kiss on his cheek. Matt circled till he was facing his girlfriend Sora. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I should've known you'd try something like that." The blonde stated playfully.  
  
Sora didn't hesitate before she replied, "When I received your message, I got a flight here as soon as I could."  
  
"I thought you were in Paris for three weeks!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I was, but Mom checked the messages every couple days." Sora explained, blushing slightly.  
  
Before Matt could respond, a timid voice addressed the redhead. "Sora...is it really you?"  
  
It was the girl with raven hair. Sora studied her carefully, trying to arrange her face with a familiar name. _'Deep green eyes, ebony tresses, shorter than normal...' _The redhead calculated the features in her mind. Then it came to her. "Jael...Jael Sankyo?"  
  
"It's me alright. I haven't seen you in so long!" Jael answered as she caught Sora in a friendly embrace.  
  
After a few moments, Sora pulled away and noticed the way Tai was watching them. She jerked Jael in the leader's direction. Sora placed her elbow on the Jael's shoulder and teased, "So...did you finally snag your prince charming?" Jael looked down again responded, "In a way I guess."  
  
Tai seemed extremely confused. _'How do they know each other?' _"Huh?" Was the only word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"You mean you still don't recognize me Tai Kamiya?" The raven hared girl retorted.  
  
The former 'goggle-head' looked her a little more closely. Then it seemed as if Tai's lips remembered before the rest of his body. They burned, recalling a kiss from a long time previously. "You're the girl that made me barf in Sora's hat huh?"  
  
"Yep, that's me alright."  
  
At the Teenage Wolves concert  
  
Matt clutched the stage curtain and peeked through it. He glanced around the arena beyond. It was huge, with colored lights shining in every direction. The crowd was huge. They were wild, already starting liven up the mosh pit. Laughing inwardly, Matt smiled. He loved the audience more than anything else at concerts. Fans kept the music alive.  
  
"Hey Space Cadet! Stop staring off into space and get on stage." The loud interruption came from the Teenage Wolves keyboard player.  
  
Nodding, Matt stole one last glimpse at the masses. He slowly made his way on stage, as if to mock the rest of the band's impatience. Matt swung his bass over his back and placed his fingers on the strings. "How's everybody doing tonight!" The singer hollered into the microphone.  
  
Screams and cheers were the response as the mosh pit changed from a few pockets of jumping people to a huge wave. The Teenage Wolves played most of their concert. Finally for their last song, Matt brought in a special guest. "I'm glad you guys have been enjoyed the concert." A loud groan came from the audience. Matt chuckled, "Don't worry, we're not done yet. And for our next number, I'd like to introduce a special guest, my bro T.K."  
  
The crowd began to shout, "T.K.! T.K.!"  
  
Meanwhile T.K. made his way to his own microphone, with a guitar. Matt plucked some beginning notes along with the lead guitarist. They became louder and louder, and then the rest of the band joined in. Then Matt began to sing the first verse.  
  
_'All the girls in the bathroom talking,  
  
Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins My ears are burning but I kept on walking,  
  
Smile on my face  
  
And Air-Guitar rocking,'  
_  
Then T.K. joined in for the chorus.  
  
_'Sadie Hawkins dance,  
  
In my khaki pants,  
  
There's nothing better  
  
O! O! O!  
  
Girls ask the guys  
  
It's always a surprise  
  
There's nothing better  
  
Baby do you like my sweater?'  
  
_Matt stopped singing, letting T.K. have a solo on the second verse.  
  
_'Sitting in the back of my next class napping,  
  
Gotta give a speech,  
  
And bowed to the clapping,  
  
Told a funny joke,  
  
Had the whole class laughing  
  
Think I got a tan  
  
From the language-arts basking.'  
_  
Then they repeated the chorus together. The fans apparently seemed to be enjoying the song they've never heard before. T.K. took a guitar solo, and they started the bridge_.  
  
'Scan the cafeteria for some good seating,  
  
Found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating,  
  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating,  
  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
  
And since I'm rather  
  
Smart and cunning,  
  
I took off down the next hall running  
  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning,  
  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
  
She said, "You're smooth,  
  
And good with talking  
  
Go with me, to the Sadie Hawkins.'  
_  
The Teenage Wolves ended by singing the chorus one last time. When the concert ended the crowd went even more berserk. They were screaming for an encore. Shouting the loudest was Kari Kamiya, proud of her new boyfriend on stage.

* * *

Melody: That's the end! MUHAHAHA!  
  
T.K.: Wait a minute, I don't sing!  
  
Melody: In this story you do. Sorry to the readers if I got the name of Matt's band wrong, I've heard three different names on the TV show and in the movie.  
  
Gatomon: You call that an ending?  
  
Melody: Of course I do. Gigantic evil rubber ducky waddles in And so does Squeak here.  
  
Everybody: AHHHH!  
  
Melody: Anyway, I'd like to present my prize to the person who reviewed the most......Miaow227! If you'd like, I'll include an original character of yours in my next fic, just send me an email with a profile in it.  
  
Melody: Just to let you know, my next installment on the "Darkness Trilogy" will be called "Icefilled Darkness." It'll be a crossover between Season 2 and the Tamers. 


End file.
